Past secrets and Future mysteries
by HPavtarfanatic
Summary: After time travelling 20 years into the future, James Potter has become very suspicious of what his son and his friends are hiding about their future. They are keen to uncover the mysteries... James Sirius Potter always hated the secrets his Dad kept from him, so after travelling into the past with his brother and sister, he's eager to unravel the secrets... Hope you enjoy!
1. Mayhem for the marauders

The Hogwarts Express Let off a loud whistle, and started chuffing into the distance. James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were all looking at their friend Sirius Black, half amused, and half annoyed. Seconds ago, he had announced that he had come across a grand pranking device while he was at home. He was now rummaging through his trunk to greet to it, and was throwing its contents all over the train compartment rather haphazardly. "Watch it, pad foot" James said as an old sock hit him in the face. "ugh, it smells like you haven't washed it in weeks"  
Sirius ignored it, and continued to search for the item.  
"Found it!" he said triumphantly, and turned around to show his friends the item he had discovered.

Needless to say, the marauders were disappointed. They had expected some grand and fabulous pranking device, a huge supply of dung bombs, or something to match the marauders map, or maybe the invisibility cloak. They did not expect to see a small faded gold necklace  
"What it supposed to do?" asked Peter.  
"It's a time turner, you idiots" Sirius replied excitedly.  
The mood was instantly transformed, as they all marvelled at the small necklace.  
"Think of all the new pranks we can pull now" James said excitedly, his mind wandering from thoughts of Lily Evans for the first time in days, and straying to new possibilities.  
"The slytherins will never know what hit them" Sirius chuckled quietly to himself, lost in his own daydream of the look on Severus Snape's face when he became victim to the prank of the century.  
"And the best part" James exclaimed snapping back to reality "They won't have any proof that we did it, because we'll have alibis! AND we can be in two places at once! HA! This is revolutionary!"  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Remus asked carefully. He had put his book aside, and was now examining the time turner. "I mean, you don't know if it works, we could be sent way back into the past – or way forwards into the future. I mean you did find it in your parents' bedroom, and there's no saying how reliable it is..."  
However, Remus' words were drowned out by James and Sirius' brainstorming new ideas.  
"I say we give him a potion that makes him confess his undying love for McGonagall..."  
"I say we get detention, then when we're out, use the time turner, go back, and curse him into oblivion in front of his eyes! Old snivelly will SAY it's us, but – "  
"But we'll be in detention right under McGonagall's nose, so there'll be no WAY she'll blame us! She'll think he's trying to get us expelled!"  
"GENIUS!" The boys cried together. Remus just rolled his eyes and sighed, though his lips were curved into a faint smile.  
"You in, moony? Wormtail? Remember, it'll only work if all four of us get detention, so there'll be no way Snivellus can – "  
"WHAT will only work if the four of you prats get detention?"  
The four marauders snapped their heads in the direction of the compartment door, only to see Lily Evans leaning in the doorway, one eyebrow raised, accompanied by no other than -  
"Snivellus" Sirius muttered viciously under his breath, glaring at the skinny, greasy haired, hooked nosed boy standing in the doorway.  
"Whatever you're plotting, forget it, because I'm reporting you" Lily snarled, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.  
James broke out into a charming grin. "Evans! How nice of you to say hello. How about you drop the company of slytherin scum and – "  
"Pettigrew, what's that? "Lily interrupted James 'rant (he looked rather disappointed) she was now scowling in the direction of the time turner, which Peter was holding in his hand.  
"Ah – um, nothing!" Peter gave a nervous and unconvincing grin while trying to hide it behind his back.  
Snape was too quick for him. He raised his wand, pointed it at the time turner and said "ACCIO!" Sirius and James watched in horror as the time turner went whizzing across the room and neatly landed in Snape's hand.  
Sirius and James let out howls of rage, and jumped on Snape to retrieve the time turner. Snape was overcome by the weight and fell to the ground, his wand falling out of his right hand, but still firmly grasping the time turner in the other.  
"GIVE IT HERE YOU NOSY PRAT!"Sirius yelled, reaching over the floored Snape to get to his hand. He was kicked in the face by Snape's foot, and fell back, clutching his now bleeding nose. Furiously, James got to his feet and pointed his want at Snape.  
"INCARCEROUS!" He yelled at the wandless Snape, who desperately thrust the time turner in front of himself to deflect the curse.  
The room starting spinning, everyone's visions went blurry.


	2. A night time stroll

**This may be a bit confusing because the last chapter ended with the marauders. This one is the 3rd generation one. I'll alternate between this one and the marauders for 2 more chapters, and then they meet. Next chapters back to marauders.  
****Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (though I think we all wish we did) **

If there was one thing James Sirius Potter hated, it was secrets.  
It was maddening when people didn't think he was trustworthy enough to share information with him, particularly his parents.  
He knew that his father was famous for vanquishing some 'dark wizard', and had rescued the wizarding world.. But that was it. It was infuriating when people at hogwarts came up to him and asked him if Harry Potter was his dad, and bombarded him with questions that he didn't even understand, let alone provide an answer to. If anything was more frustrating, it was the flabbergasted looks he received when he was unable to answer. Other people knew more about his father than he did!

Well, James was going to put an end to it, once and for all. It was now or never. Tonight was James'one oppourtinity.

His dad had come to see how his godson was settling into his new home with his new bride, and James knew that Teddy had received a pensive as a 17th birthday gift, and his dad had filled it with memories of his parents and the war for him.  
That was James' target tonight, as he crept quietly and soundlessly across the kitchen, under the invisibility cloak. Years of wandering the castle ground had taught him a few things, and James liked to think of himself as 'the master of stealth'. However clichéd it was, it was true, he thought to himself. Now, if I were a pensieve, where would I be?  
As quietly as he could, James opened the door to the basement. It creaked a little, and he stopped dead in his tracks, frozen, trying to detect any stirring from upstairs. Luckily for him, all was quiet.  
James let out a small sigh of relief, and quietly climbed down the stairs.  
It wasn't exactly challenging to find the pensieve. It was emitting a mystic, blue glow, and was set in the centre of the room. James slowly shed the cloak, leaving it on the ground. He approached the pensieve as if in a trance, and gazed into it. He could see a teenage version of his father and his friends. His father looked as if he was in his fifth year, and sitting under an oak tree, near the black lake on the Hogwarts grounds.  
James hesitated. Why I am stopping, James wondered. You've broken heaps of rules dad has made before (and many other people have made before, for that matter) so why are you feeling guilty now? Just do it!  
James took a deep breath, preparing to plunge into the pensieve, no matter what his conscience told him.  
"What are you doing?"  
James jumped what felt like ten feet in the air, turned around and whipped out his wand, only to see a pair of bright green eyes looking at him with much interest. James took a relieved breath.  
"Thank God it's only you Al "he breathed, stowing away his wand. "Be more careful next time, I almost hexed your pants off" he joked, attempting to ease the tension. Predictably, however, his brother didn't laugh.  
"You wanted to find out what dad's not telling us" it was a statement, not a question. Albus knew his brother well. James nodded, and then sighed, putting both hands up as If to surrender. "You caught me. Are you gonna tell dad and get me in trouble?"  
"Actually, no" Albus said. "I want to go with you"  
James gave him a surprised look, wondering if he was joking. Albus looked serious. Knowing he didn't have a choice, James nodded.  
"After you, Al" he said standing back.  
Even though it was dark, James could tell his brother was grinning. And a partner in crime wouldn't be so bad; James thought as Albus plunged into the pensieve and disappeared.  
James felt the horntails flying around and scorching the inside of his stomach, as his Uncle Ron so often phrased it.

James wasn't nervous about breaking the rules. He was nervous about what he was going to see... because from this day forwards, he would know...  
Everything.  
And he dived.

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay. Please tell me what you think and review, I'd love to hear your suggestions! and if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them! **


	3. Author's note

**Okay, so I've read the reviews and so far everyone seems a bit confused...  
So far, the two stories are unrelated, but they do end up meeting, and Al, James (and Lily as well) end up time travelling.  
The reason I used the pensieve was because I didn't want it to be too cliched, with them breaking a time-turner and travelling backwards. Read the next two chapters when I update it, and it will all make sense and fit into place, I promise  
Thank you so much for reading and to those who reviewed - I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
(chapter three is marauders, chapter four is future gen, and the meet in chapter five) **


	4. The very friendly potions master

**Third chapter up and back to the marauders - sorry about switching it will make sense next chapter.  
By the way, I try and update every day because the chapters are very small.  
If more people review, I know more people are enjoying the story and I might be able to stay up a little later and make it two a day! **

They all landed face first on the hard, stone ground of the dungeon. One by one, the marauders rose, rubbing their heads and moaning.

"Uh, everyone alright?" Sirius asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Good, then where the heck are we?"  
"We've time travelled you idiot!" Lily yelled, fully recovering from the fall.  
"It's not my fault!" Sirius yelled back defensively. "Blame your Slytherin pal! Where is he anyway, I want to give him a good - "  
"ITS NOT OUR FAULT YOU WERE MESSING AROUND WITH THAT STUPID TIME TURNER!"  
"We were fine until you showed up!"  
"WE WERE TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING!"  
"You were being bloody interfering and you know it!"  
"WHAT! HOW DARE – "  
"Shut up!" James hissed suddenly.  
"Don't tell ME to shut up, potter, I swear I'll – "  
"Seriously! Shut up! Both of you! Can you hear that?" Silence rang through the potions corridor, as everyone listened hard for whatever it was James had heard. The soft thud of footsteps echoed through the potions corridor.  
"RUN!" Peter yelped. He was the first to bolt down the other end of the corridor.  
"Wait! Maybe – "Remus started.  
"If anyone is down there, you're getting the punishment of a lifetime for snooping around my corridor after hours!" a blunt voice called from upstairs. Remus gasped, and stumbled down the steps after Peter, closely followed by Sirius and Lily.  
James, however, didn't budge. He was a very trusting person, (too trusting at times) and believed that this person could help them out, whoever it was. It didn't matter if they were friendly or not, because he and his friends needed help.  
The footsteps grew louder, and more menacing. James was starting to have second thoughts, but nevertheless stood his ground.  
A man with a hooked nose and greasy hair turned the corner, and glared coldly at him. He thought he saw the corner of the man's lips twitch into a triumphant snigger.  
"Well, well, well, Potter" he sneered. He raised his wand, and before James could even ask the man how he knew his name, sent a curse flying at James, which skimmed past his ear, missing him narrowly.  
James didn't need telling twice. He ran for it, the same way his friends had gone. He could hear footsteps approaching from behind – the man was pursuing him. Another curse whizzed millimetres over his messy hair, and (more out of habit than anything) James reached up and ruffled it, before skidding to a halt, and turning down a sharp and well concealed corridor.  
He didn't know if the man was still following him. All he knew is that he wanted to put as much distance as he could between them. He spotted an ominous looking cellar door, and instantly decided to take a risk. He reached for a bar, and praying it was open, pulled.  
Astoundingly, the door swung ajar. James bolted inside, and slammed it behind him. He leant on the door for a few seconds, rasping, and thinking hard.  
The man had recognised him – and James had recognised the man vaguely – he looked very familiar. But from where? James racked his brains, and still came up with nothing.  
He turned around, shut his eyes, and let his back slide down the door until he was sitting on the stone cold floor.  
He'd get out of here as soon as he knew the man had given up. Then he'd find the others, and figure out what was going on. He'd go under the cloak, in case anyone else tried to hex him. James thanked his lucky stars he had had the cloak with him at the time. He opened his eyes.  
James was able to stop himself from screaming at the last second. He sat there and gaped at what was at the other end of the tunnel, not daring to make a sound. James stood up slowly, and desperately tried to wrench the bars open. It was hopeless. They'd had some enchantment placed on them. James cursed himself for falling for the trap – there was nothing left to do except wait for someone to come.

But it could be too late by then...

**hmmmm... can anyone guess what was at the other end of the dungeon?  
hint: remember, this is the end of Harry's fifth year, and it was briefly mentioned in the fifth book. It was not a vital component to JK rowling's story line **


	5. What was at the end of the tunnel

**Thank you to thos of you who pointed out chapter 5 was identical to chapter 1, I dont know what happened there and I''m really sorry, it was a copy and pasting error from my word document. Anyway, here is chapter 5. i hope it is okay :) **

James had a rough idea of what it felt like to be in a pensieve. His cousin, Fred, had fallen in one 'accidentally' (that's what he told his parents, anyway) and had described the strange sensation to James. However, it still shocked James when someone ran straight through him without noticing. It was the shock of it more than anything that knocked James off his feet. Albus offered him his hand, and James took it. He could tell his brother was trying to hide his amusement.  
They watched as she sprinted up the hall, her long brownish black wavy hair flying behind her, and shooting occasional glances behind her, grinning cheekily. She came to an abrupt halt, and hid behind a suit of armour. Albus thought he recognised the face from his father's photographs. "One of dad's friends. She's dead now, though. He says she had a knack for getting in trouble" he whispered to his brother.  
Before James could reply, there was a loud whoosh, and they both started spinning. There was a flash of blue light, and then their little sister stood before them.  
"Lily!" James exclaimed.  
"I couldn't let you two have all the fun" she said, smiling.  
"When are we?" She asked  
" Dads fifth year" Albus replied. "Strange. I don't think that was meant to happen when you came. Spinning and blue light? Never heard of that happening in pensieves..."  
"Look!" Lily exclaimed, pointing as a flustered looking woman dressed in a sickening pink cardigan came running down the corridor, followed by a group of smug looking students.  
"Don't worry, Lily" Albus said to his slightly scared sister. "We're in a pensieve, they can't –"  
"Out of my way, Potter" The woman hissed, and shoved Albus rudely aside.  
James was about to yell at the boy for bumping into his brother, when he froze. They can't be seen in a pensieve. Did this mean -  
"Don't talk like that to my brother!" Lily snapped, glaring coldly at the woman. She and the bunch of students ignored her.  
"Remember, find them and they get expelled" She said excitedly, as they followed her around a corner. "Let's split up" The students took one way, while the teacher doubled back. James couldn't help thinking she beared much resemblance to a toad.  
"Hide" Albus muttered, withdrawing the invisibility cloak from his pocket and throwing it over his brother and sister.  
"Potter" She said, in a sickeningly sweet tone. Albus could feel his heart pumping faster. How did she know his name? Unless, he was being mistaken for his father- everyone was always saying how alike they looked. She observed him for a moment, and then grabbed him by the wrist.  
"My office. Now" she snapped.  
James felt a hot surge of anger. No-one spoke like that to his siblings. He raised his wand, and muttered a jinx. It hit the woman's wrist, and she recoiled, letting out a gasp of pain.  
Albus took his chance and ran for it. He didn't know who that woman was, but he was smart enough to figure out he needed to hide for some time. The room of requirement? That was on the seventh floor – too far. They'd catch him by then. The dungeons were close – and hardly anyone goes in there, except for potions classes. He'd wait in the cell, James had the map, and he'd figure it out, then come and get him under the cloak. After that, they'd have to figure out a way to get back. But for now, the dungeons it was.  
Albus slowed to a walk when he reached the eerie stone corridors of the dungeon he took whenever he went to potions classes. He walked down the passageway, wincing at the sound every time his footsteps echoed across the stone dungeons. He kept turning down dark and mysterious looking passageways, Goosebumps crawling up his arms the deeper he went. He finally reached a large, ominous looking door. Just looking at it sent shivers down his spine – but it was the last place anyone would dare to look. An ideal hiding spot.  
He puffed out his chest proudly, and reminding himself why the hat had put him in Gryffindor, opened the door and stepped inside.  
Albus slapped his hand to his mouth to muffle his scream of terror the moment he was inside – for, standing at the other end of the hallway, were two very large and hideous trolls.  
What were trolls doing this high in school dungeons! There were meant to be locked in Hogwarts cellars that went underground, with enchantments placed so students didn't accidentally wonder in! Albus turned around, shaking, hoping the trolls had been too ignorant to notice him. He tried to walk out the cellar door that he had left ajar, but he was flung back five feet, landing hard on the solid stone floor, closer to the trolls.  
He was in pain for landing hard on the same spot in one day twice. He was about to get up, when he smelt something that was a mixture of rotten flesh and garbage and felt something breathing in his ear.  
He doubted if he hadn't frozen in fear he would have chosen to move anyway. Albus held his breath, and kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His heart was beating so fast he was surprised the troll couldn't hear it. He lay there for a while, wishing for the troll to go away.  
Then a pair of thick, leathery fingers reached out and grabbed him around the middle. Albus didn't really care about keeping quiet. He let out the scream of fear that he had kept in for so long, and tried to shake out of the troll's strong grip. He attempted to reach for his wand, but his hands were pushed so tightly against his body that he was surprised they didn't snap off, let alone be allowed enough room to reach into his pocket.  
It raised him up so he was now eye level with it. The disgusting troll's breath violently bombarded his nose, causing him to gag silently. He didn't have any air left in his lungs to do it properly.  
Just when Albus thought he would pass out from lack of air, an orange bolt of light flew up and hit the troll's eye. It let out a deafening roar, and both hands flew up to its eye.  
Albus dropped to the ground and landed painfully on the floor (for the third time today, he counted mentally) his leg twisted out in an awkward angle. He clutched it, and peered around to see his saviour.  
He didn't need to look far. Crouching down directly in front of him, awe and concern etched into his every facial feature, was James Potter.

**Some of you may have noticed while James and Albus were in the pensieve, there was a new character. She will be a close friend of ron, harry and hermione's, and I hope to make her like a female version of Sirius She will be included in chapter 6, and pls review to tell me whether she should play a major role after chapter 6. Sorry again for the mix up with the chapters :)  
Please, please, please review! **


	6. Similar situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (sorry, I realized I've been forgetting the disclaimer) ** Albus stared, mesmerized, at the dead grandfather he had never met. James watched the boy's reaction with intrigue. By the looks of it, he knew the future James too. He momentarily wondered if he was going to try to hex him, but something about this boy seemed friendly, and familiar. Like this boy was a part of him, and he could be trusted. They could distinctly hear the troll thumping against the walls of the dungeon, so James helped the boy up, and gently guided him to sit against the dungeon bars, where the light was less scarce. He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. Except the eyes. He recognised those eyes - he had spent ages gazing lovingly into them. Could this be his son? Did this mean he married Lily? He felt as though his heart would burst with overwhelming joy - he could picture holding her small delicate hands in his, gazing into her beautiful, bright green eyes, and she returning the gaze lovingly, the soft wind playing with the ends of her beautiful, dark red hair- James shook his head trying to come back down to earth "get a grip James" he scolded himself softly under his breath. He glanced at the other boy, his look alike, to see if he was lost in thoughts too - and indeed he was. It was a little haunting, how much his brother resembled his grandfather in looks. He was finally going to get to meet his dad's parents! Their father may not have told them much about the war he was involved in, but he had definitely described to them every detail he knew about his parents, and he had done so proudly. How his dad was an animagus, how Remus was a werewolf, how his mother had hated his father up until seventh year, the pranks... And what Albus longed for more than anything - material items, discovering secrets, His crush to talk to him... Was to meet his grandparents. That wish was about to come true. "He- he - hello" Albus stammered. He hated being so nervous. This was his own grandfather after all. "I'm al" he offered a weak grin. "I'm James, but I think you already know that." James grinned widely. How could he not? There was no doubt he was talking to some relation of his in the future, and scenes of him with Lily kept reappearing in his head. He decided to press the question. "You – you look like me a bit" he scoffed in his head at himself. A bit was an understatement. "Could we be – related?" he carefully examined the boy's face for a reaction. Albus didn't think telling him would damage the future so much, and it was kind of obvious anyway. "Yes" he said. "You're my grandfather" he added. James 'face lit up. Albus could tell his own thoughts were carrying him away. He waited until James snapped out of his daydream and came back down to earth.

James proceeded to ask the question he had had a burning desire to know ever since he arrived in the future  
"Do I marry Lily Evans?" His voice had decreased in volume, and he looked hopefully upon his grandson's face.  
"I can't – "Albus paused. He scowled, remembering all those times his parents had used that line on him. His entire life, spent in the dark, not knowing the details as to why his father was famous.  
He looked upon his grandfather's eager face. He and James had made a pledge to each other (Having been locked in their room after their grandmother had caught them and yelled at them for eavesdropping on the adults' conversation in hope of uncovering the mysteries of the past) that they would never keep secrets from anything close to them, and would always give them information when they asked.  
Well, this secret was necessary wasn't it? Albus looked upon his grandfather's eager face. Self-disgust boiled up inside him when disappointment replaced it.  
"I understand if you don't want to tell me" James muttered, determinedly focusing on his feet.  
"Yes" the words were out of Albus' mouth before he knew it. A pledge was a pledge, after all. Also, Albus couldn't live with being so hypocritical. He would tell James everything. Except the part about him being dead, Albus thought to himself. That's probably going too far.  
James' face brightened up. He beamed at his grandson, and proceeded to the next question.  
"How – how many kids do we have?"  
"One. My dad. His name is Harry"  
"Wow. What's he like?"  
"Brilliant"  
"How old is he now?"  
"Fifteen, I think"  
Albus laughed at the stunned look he received. "We had a time travelling accident as well" Albus explained the story, but left out the part about his parents being secretive.  
"I didn't know pensieves could do that" He said, frowning.  
"Me too" Albus admitted.  
"Hmm. Strange..."James paused for a little bit, thinking. "Anyway, tell me a bit about yourself" James encouraged Albus. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his future grandkids.  
"Well," Albus said, a little shyly. "I'm thirteen years old. I'm in my third year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor" he grinned at the proud look on James' face. "I have an older brother called James, and a little sister called Lily. I love playing Quidditch. I play chaser. I'm not bad" he added modestly. James laughed.  
"I couldn't wish for a better grandson, he said proudly, patting Albus on the back. He sniffed, and pretended to wipe an imaginary tear out from under his eye.  
"Well, wait till you meet James. Your name isn't the only thing he's inherited from you. He's in Gryffindor, of course, and he plays seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He considers himself a pranking mastermind. Lily and I do, too, but don't tell him that, the last thing he needs is his ego to become more inflated. He's annoying at times, but in the end he's a good brother" Albus replayed his brother rescuing him from the toad-lady, not so long ago. Yeah, James was a good brother.  
"Don't tell him I said that either, though" he added quickly in response to the smug look James was giving him.  
"Hmm, he really sounds like me, doesn't he? Anyway, what about girls?"  
"What?" Albus said, though he had heard James clearly. James sniggered slightly, but remained a straight face out of respect for his grandson.  
"You know, crushes, girlfriends... anyone you interested in?"  
Albus was grateful it was fairly dim, so James couldn't see him blushing. "Well, maybe, there's sort of this one girl..."  
"Come on, tell old grandpa James"  
Albus laughed. He was sure had it been anyone else his grandfather would have burst into hysterics.  
"Well, her names Maggie. She's really sweet, and..." He trailed off. "It's a little crush, anyway. Nothing big" he added hastily. "Not as obsessive as you over Grandma, anyway" he added, in a slightly sly tone. There was silence.  
"I was only joke – "  
"Shh. Hear that?" James whispered. Sure enough, there were footsteps echoing through the dungeons, accompanied by a soft whistling sound.  
A short girl, with long, wavy, brownish black hair rounded the corner, whistling merrily. She stopped at the sight of them.  
"Help us, please?" Albus pleaded. He recognized the girl as one of hid dad's friends, although her name slipped his mind.  
"Sure" She added a smile, and opened the door. James and Albus shook their heads.  
"Some sort of enchantment" James explained to her. She frowned, and examined the door.  
"Hmm. Okay. I have a plan. I'm coming in"  
"No! Don't -" the door shut automatically behind her. Too late. James moaned, and slumped back onto the ground.  
"Trust me, I'll get us out" She extracted something out of her pocket, and started fiddling with the lock.  
"Wands don't work on these enchantments" James added bitterly. Albus couldn't help but agree with his bitter tone towards her.  
"Well, that's where these people always go wrong"She said, still fumbling at the lock. "You see, one of the advantages of being a pure-blood witch growing up in a muggle orphanage is that you learn muggle tricks that wizards tend to overlook. For instance, the bobby pin trick" She explained. "You'd be surprised how arrogant wizards are. Particularly ones like the ministry toad that enchanted it. Always believing that being from the ministry gives you power over everything" She laughed coldly."It's sickening"  
"What are trolls doing this high up in the castle?" Albus asked her curiously.  
"Guarding a broomstick"  
"What!" James yelled in shock. "What kind of twisted person brings trolls this high up to guard _broomsticks!_"  
"Excellent question. And not numeral broomsticks. Just one." James' disgusted expression didn't last long, for moments after the door unlocked with a satisfying click, and the girl stepped outside, beaming.

**Thanks to everyone who read! So, I hope you like her. I know I haven't developed her character much in this chapter. Anyway, PLEASE review to tell me what you think of her... should she stay? Should she go? **

**I wont be able to post the next chapter until I know whether she's in or not, because if she is, she plays a big part again. So please review :) **


	7. Introductions

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter isn't as smooth or good as I would have liked it to be, but here it is.  
I was really disappointed with the number of reviews I recieved for last chapter. Please, Please, PLEASE Review, so I'll know if this story is worthwhile continuing - I know its really slow, but thats because I've been trying not to make it too cliched. Thanks so much to MoonyWizardWolf, who has reviewed on every chapter - I really appreciate it. Thanks to everyone who has beared with me  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter**

Thinking fast, James took out his wand and changed his hair light brown and gave himself blue eyes, and turned Albus' hair dark brown and gave him light brown eyes.  
Sure enough, it worked, because when they both stepped out into the light, the girl showed no signs of recognition.  
"I'm Akyra" She said, offering her small hand to each of them in turn, beaming. She was rather small and slim, with long, brownish black wavy hair, beige, Sunkist skin, a roundish face, and large, warm brown eyes.  
"I'm Al" Albus said, concluding it was better to stick to a name he recognised.  
"Jarred" James said. "We're both Gryffindors"  
"I thought I knew all the Gryffindors" She said, frowning.  
"Umm, that's because we're new. See, we live on a small isolated island slight south of the mainland. It was too tricky to come to school here, and... Our parents used to teach, so they started up a small local school. It wasn't really a real school, and there were only 20 or so people living on the island of schooling age. But... the ministry has been imposing all these rules, and we had to come to a proper school to sit out OWLs so that the ministry knows who is of what standards..." James trailed off, watching the Akyra's face closely to see if she had bought it.  
"Yeah. The Ministry's been imposing lots of strange regulations lately" There was no mistaking the blatant bitterness in her voice.  
"Anyway, I'll show you to our common room" Her mood lightened, as she turned the corner and lead the way out of the dungeons. Albus breathed a sigh of relief and cast a grateful look at James.  
"Nice cover-up story. Quick thinking" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. James grinned.  
"Years of practice. You're looking at the master of stealth" James whispered back, barely moving his lips and unconsciously ruffled his hair.  
Albus couldn't help but think of his brother – Stealth master is what James S liked to call himself. The ruffling of the hair was also a trademark James Potter thing.  
Where are they anyway? Albus thought to himself. The James standing beside him couldn't help thinking the same thing.  
"What where you two doing in the dungeon, anyway?"  
"Ticked off a teacher" They answered at the same time.  
"So we had to make a run for it. I don't know where my brother and sister are though" Albus informed her.  
"Yeah, I lost my friends as well..."  
"You haven't started classes yet and you're already making the teachers' lives hell? I can already tell we're going to be great friends. Wait, those won't be your relatives by any chance?"  
The trio stopped in their tracks, and sure enough, a large group of teenagers (Whose appearances had been cleverly modified due to Lily's quick thinking) were approaching them. Lily opened her mouth to yell at James and ask who the new boy was, when James cleverly interrupted her.  
"Hey Lucy! This is Akyra. She's a Gryffindor fifth year as well, am I right?" Akyra nodded merrily.  
"She's just showing us to our common room. I've been telling her about how we come from an isolated island near the mainland and have had to come here to sit our OWLs. That teacher chased me into a dungeon with trolls in it"  
Lily's eyes widened with understanding, ad did Remus' and Sirius'. Peter continued to look bamboozled. But thankfully, he kept his mouth shut.  
"I should go and find... Laura and Jeremy. I'll meet you back at the common room soon"  
"Will you be able to find your way back?"  
"Yeah, I'll get someone else to show me. I should let them know I'm okay" Albus took a right turn and walked away.  
"Anyway, you guys picked a bad time to come to Hogwarts. This year's defence against the dark art's teacher, Professor Umbridge, is by FAR the worst we've had yet, and that includes the one we had second year who set a cage of Cornish Pixies loose in the classroom! Don't get me started on Quirrell..." They let her thoughts wander as she became absorbed in explaining the different DADA teachers, while they trailed slightly behind, engrossed in their own hushed conversation.  
"Okay, so who was that boy?" Lily whispered.  
"My grandson" Lily's jaw dropped, and Sirius opened his mouth intending to give James an amusing list of reasons as to why this was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. Remus shook his head as vigorously as one could when trying to maintain minimum noise levels.  
"Later, Sirius. Anyway, who's she? And what about the troll story?"  
James whispered a more dramatic version of the events in the dungeon, exaggerating and tweaking the facts to portray him in such a heroic light that Peter was the only one who didn't scoff and hit him over the head calling him an arrogant show-off.  
... Really the worst punishment the toad could have given; Gryffindor practically lost all hope after that. Anyway, here we are... home for the next two weeks!" Everyone tuned in to what Akyra was saying at the last second, as she said the password and opened the portrait hole for them all. Albus, James S, and Lily L were sitting on the best seats near the fire, evidently having a deep conversation and snapping out at the last minute.  
"Hello. You must be Al's siblings"  
"I'm Jeremy, and this is my sister Laura" James S told them.  
"Okay. Well, classes start tomorrow morning. I can't wait" she added sarcastically.  
"I should go tell everyone. Hermione might know a spell to conjure up some spare beds, I'll ask her. They're all asleep anyway." She yawned loudly, and advanced slowly and sleepily up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.  
"By the way, I wouldn't mention any of this to Umbridge. Try not to let her see you. Tell McGonagall, she'll give real help" She put emphasis on 'real' and continued up the staircase. When everyone was sure she had gone, they collapsed either into armchairs or by the fire with sighs of relief.  
"Okay" Lily said. "Please tell me who they are and what the plan is now"  
James S, Lily L and Albus explained to everyone what Albus had explained to hid grandfather in the dungeon exhaustedly, skipping the details, and ignoring the gasps from Lily, the swearing from Sirius, and Peter's a million and one endless questions. They knowingly excluded the part about Lily being their grandmother, however. James thought it would be amusing to watch his grandparents' fight and figure it out for themselves, though he knew James already knew.  
After they had finished, there was a long silence, in which one could practically hear the cogs in everyone's brains turning and a million miles per hour, everyone lost in their own thoughts.  
"Well, I guess we need a plan now" Remus broke the silence and snapped everyone out of their thoughts.  
"I think we shouldn't tell anyone who we are until Dumbledore returns" James said.  
"Maybe we could tell McGonagall, like Akyra said?" Lily suggested.  
Sirius shook his head. "Akyra doesn't know who we are, and it's going to stay like that. As much as I trust fellow troublemakers, we stick to James' story. From what I've heard about the new headmistress, she'll buy it if we sell it, and we're naturals" He added a mischievous grin.  
"We might do the same. It won't be good if too many people know who we are"  
"By the way – "  
"We're not answering any questions about the future, sorry Sirius." Sirius looked deflated. "I know, I hate secrets too. But there is something I should probably tell you..." James looked around at the faces he had never had the pleasure of knowing... they had be told some things.  
"Okay, well first - our dad – yes, your son, grandad... that was weird. Anyway, Dad's in fifth year too, like the rest of you. Laura – no, Wormtail, that's not her real name – is in her first year, Al's in his third and I'm in my fourth. So, we're going to have to be careful about how much we let slip to Dad, especially you guys who're taking classes with him. Don't ask him any questions, and - yes, Sirius, that does mean they were twenty - Like I said, please don't ask him questions, he'll get suspicious, and - I know that's young , Sirius – don't stare or - as funny as that was, Sirius, I'm going to try not to laugh because – I will never, ever, ever, forgive myself for saying this - I have to set an example for Al and Lily and - no, I am NOT a goody two shoes, I'm just trying to – Okay, that's it, I'm abandoning the mature act - The next chance I get I'm pranking you until you won't even dare to so much as utter the word again!" James S finished his long speech on a furious tone, and glared at the grinning Sirius.  
"Mission accomplished" Sirius said, still grinning. James S smirked and made a rude hand gesture at Sirius.  
Sirius faked an affronted gasp. "Young man, how dare you do that in front of your grandfather! Whey, he might just have to put a numbing charm on your fingers! Isn't that right James?"  
"Yes. I was civilised and well behaved, back in my day. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to such a dear old friend! I followed the rules, and never put a toe out of line! I was the voice of reason, in my group of friends"  
Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, closely followed by James and James S, as well as Remus and Al, soon after.  
Lily L looked amused, while Lily looked simply disgusted.  
"Come on" She steered Lily L (who was giggling slightly) up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and into the door marked 'first years'. Then she entered the room with the door saying 'fifth years'. All four girls were asleep. Akyra, the only one she knew, was sprawled across the bed, her covers and belongings scattered over the floor. There was an empty bed next to Akyra's, with a clean pair of pyjamas folded neatly at the tail of the bed. Reminding herself to thank her new friend in the morning, Lily changed pulled back the covers and climbed in.  
It wasn't until she the covers were tucked in neatly around her chin that she realised just how tired she was. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had woken up in her house, ecstatic about returning to another year at Hogwarts and cherishing the jealous look on Petunia's face when she boarded the train. This was how she had pictured her evening, however, she would never have guessed it would be twenty years in the future. She wondered what she was like in this time, whether she would meet herself and whether she was married. She would be going back to school in the morning. How much had Hogwarts changed? She was also going to be meeting James' son in the morning. She silently groaned to herself. Just what she needed. A clone of the person she hated most. She had already met his grandson – and he was just like his grandfather.  
With these thoughts about Monday morning, she drifted off.

**I know its rough, and a bit wierd, but please review because otherwhise I wont know if this story is worth continuing and delete it... I'd love even to hear harsh criticism, because then I can change this chapter a little.  
Thank you so much if you have survived reading the whole story so far... It gets better, I promise.  
I'm sorry for not including Harry uptill chapter eight... I have more unusual ideas where the one about trolls came in (forbidden frest adventure triggering James & Lily romance, the full moon approaching, mayb even a little of voldemort... I have an idea about their end of year adventure to the ministry)  
So ****please**** review so I know this story is OK and worth continuing :)**


	8. An unusual morning

**Hello everyone! **

**Thanks so much for your reviews and favorites... so the story continues.  
Okay, sorry I haven't updated in ages, we had an oral blog, essay, maths exam, drama play, all for end of year reports. Anyway, may not be able to update regularly this week, computer is needed for my parents' work.  
I can guarantee updates all next week though... last week of term, and I'm getting my own Laptop! I don't have to share with my younger brother anymore!  
Anyway, you probably don't want to know about my personal life... So, this portion was originally meant to be a part of a longer chapter called 'the worst monday in the history of mondays' which will be posted by next monday, but since I have this tiny bit already written. i'll post it now and update the rest later... enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**by the way, yes, Sirius is still alive :) I am sticking mainly to the rough major turn of events, though... **

**anyway, enough of my ranting - here is the beginning of a chapter that will be much longer. **

"GET UP!" Lily was rudely woken from her peaceful slumber by a loud scream. Yawning, she looked around the dormitory. Two girls were standing beside each-other, dressed and ready for the day and looking thoroughly entertained. Akyra was still sprawled across her bed in her baggy pajamas, with a bushy haired girl standing over her, looking displeased.  
"Ugh. Every morning, the same frikkin' thing" She mumbled furiously to herself, vanishing into the bathroom and momentarily returning with a bucket-full of water. Looking triumphant, agitated, and smug, she poured the entire contents over a lightly snoring Akyra, who awoke instantly and sat bolt upright, gasping.  
"Hermione!" She whined crossly. "Why?! You do it every single morning!"  
"Because, without it you won't wake up, and sleep through the day" the girl called Hermione replied in a slightly patronizing tone, and returned the bucket to the bathroom. Apparently this was a morning ritual.  
"Well, we're heading down to breakfast" the other two girls informed. They grabbed their schoolbags, turned to walk out the door, and caught sight of Lily.  
"Hello" The taller girl smiled at her. "You must be Lucy. Akyra told us about you last night. My name's Lavender Brown. Welcome to Hogwarts" She offered her hand.  
"Hi" Lily returned the smile.  
"I'm Parvati" The other one said, smiling as well.  
"Hello, Parvati"  
The girls left the common room, and Lily climbed out of bed, turning her attention back to the morning ritual debate.  
" – bloody annoying, and look at me! I'm soaking!" Akyra demanded to Hermione, who merely shook her head, sighing.  
"Good morning, Lucy" She ignored her friend's comment.  
"Morning"

Lily brushed her teeth, did her hair, and changed into a fresh pair of Hogwarts robes that had been layed neatly on her bed by house elves. They were a bit big, but fine, just the same.

"Pity you have to put up with toad-face on you first day. We have the worst Monday in the history of worst Mondays" Akyra informed, who had just put her school jumper on back to front (much to Hermione's frustration) and was currently attempting to put it on the right way.

"What've we got?" Lily asked, curious as to why it could possibly be so terrible.  
Hermione took a timetable out of her bag and showed her.  
"History of magic, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Defense Lily read out. "This is a good Monday! History of magic isn't so bad if you pay attention, I love ancient runes, How could anyone hate potions, and Defense? Everyone loves defense!"  
Akyra scoffed, a feat most like her usual polite (yet not well mannered self - there is a difference) "What world have you been living in? Ancient Runes is the only okay thing. Anyway, it's not the subjects, it's the teachers"  
"Slughorn stopped teaching?"  
Hermione gave Lucy a confused expression, and Lily could only assume Akyra was looking at her in a similar way. It was hard to tell when her eyes were the only thing of her face visible through the arm hole of her jumper.  
"Oh for goodness sake Akyra!" Hermione yelled, frustrated, as Akyra finally popped her head and arms through the correct holes and gave Hermione a sheepish grin.  
"You're not stupid and you've been dressing yourself for over thirteen years! Sometimes I think you just do it to annoy me!"  
"Not true! I do it to delay you" Hermione carefully selected the heaviest book she could find in her bag and flung it hard at Akyra while she was standing on one leg with her tongue sticking out, trying to wrench her shoe onto her tiny foot. It hit her hard in her stomach and she toppled onto her messy pile of her various belongings, flailing her arms wildly to regain her balance. Lily thought the pair was very comical, and she would never have a dull moment with them. She bit back a laugh.  
"How do you know ex-professors?" Hermione asked curiously, ignoring the mixture of swear words, curses and threats Akyra was shouting at her while scanning the floor on her knees, scavenging for the shoe she had dropped.  
"My mum came to Hogwarts and knew Professor Slughorn" Lily lied.  
"You know, Hermione" A frustrated Akyra emerged victorious, clutching her shoe like a trophy. "If you want me to be quicker, don't throw books at me!"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you're taking so long, I shall bother you no longer. I'll go down with Lucy" She left the common room with her new friend.  
Lily distinctly heard Akyra shout "Fine! I'll go down with those who don't bombard me with books and drench me in cold water!"  
"Suit yourself" Hermione called back, laughing.

**Thanks for reading and please review :) **


	9. Small discoveries

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! So sorry I Haven't updated sooner.  
****So before you read, I would like to say that Professor Trelawney doesn't get put on probation, but Firenze was banished from his herd for being too kind to humans. He is not in this chapter, but may come in later  
I hope you enjoy!**

James rubbed his eyes, and sat up, yawning. It took a few seconds for him to remember where he was. His eyes wandered to the boys in the dormitory he didn't know, searching for the one that could be Harry.  
No-one in the dormitory resembled him, however. There was an empty bed a few spaces across from him, though. The covers had been thrown back roughly. He assumed Harry had temporarily gone somewhere.  
He was about to lean over and wake up Sirius, when a red haired boy yawned and awoke on the other side of the room. He stared at James for a few seconds, and James momentarily though he had been recognized. Then the boy gave him a small smile.  
"Hi. I'm Ron. You must be one of the new students Akyra told us about last night, right?"  
James nodded. "Jarred. Jared... Smith. These are my friends" He gestured to Sirius, Remus and Peter, the latter of the two snoozing lightly while Sirius snored loudly.  
"Solomon Whansky" James gestured to Sirius, congratulating himself on his wittiness. "Rupert Hedgeock He gestured to Remus, complementing himself on the last name again. "And Patrick Donnings" He thought Peter deserved a semi-decent name, at least.  
Ron sniggered slightly. "Solomon?" He commented, looking amused.  
James sniggered. "I know. Imagine what it's like to have a best friend called Solomon"  
Ron scoffed. "Imagine what it's like to have a friend called Akyra"  
James was about to add a middle name to Sirius' already unusual title, when the dormitory door opened, and in walked a fifteen year old boy who was the spitting image of James. James almost fell off his bed at the sight of him. If he would have been looking at Ron, James would have noticed him rolling his eyes.  
"Morning, Harry. Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
Harry's eyes wandered over the sleeping figures of everyone, and then landed on James. As those bright green eyes examined him, James felt a sudden jolt, and was immediately reminded of Lily.  
"Owlery" Harry replied. Ron's eyes widened slightly with understanding, and he nodded. James felt there was something we was missing, but decided not to press it.  
"Are you Harry? Harry Potter?" The words were out of James'mouth before he could stop himself. He felt annoyed with himself. Now he was going to have to come up with a story as to how he already knew his son's name.  
Most unusually, however, Neither Harry or Ron questioned him about how he knew this. James' suspicions were rising.  
"I'm Jared Smith" James informed. "These are - "  
James was interrupted by the door flinging open, causing everyone who was awake to jump with a start. Akyra barged into the room, looking slightly agitated. Ron, who was only wearing boxer-short-underwear, screamed slightly and yanked his doona over his head, so it was covering his whole body. James distinctly heard a muffled protest of "Bloody _Hell _Akyra! ever heard of knocking!'  
"Lucky. You got to sleep in" Akyra stated bitterly.  
"Did Hermione wake you with the cold water again?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. AND she threw a book at me as well. Oh, by the way, 9:15. Classes start in fifteen minutes and - "  
"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Ron leapt out of bed, (Akyra sniggered at the sight of him in his undergarments and exited the dormitory, still snickering) and frantically started pulling on his Hogwarts robes. James proceeded to wake his friends.  
"Oi! Solomon! SOLOMON!" He shook Sirius rather violently until his eyes opened ( And continued for a little while just to annoy him) and swore at him for waking him up.  
"_Well, _Solomon... I thought you'd be thanking me - we have fifteen minutes to get ready"  
The next five minutes were frantic - everyone was trying to get ready at the same time, Sirius, Remus and Peter either ogling at how much Harry looked like his father, or muttering death threats under their breaths to James, who noticed that the threats tended to get more violent and gruesome as they went.  
After hasty and informal introductions, everyone eventually left in a hurry to fit in breakfast. Breakfast was a rushed and silent process on that particular Monday, and the great hall rang with an unusual silence, as mostly everyone had already left for class. Harry, Ron, James and Akyra managed a few slices of toast. No-one knew how Remus, Peter and Sirius did it, but they had had second helpings of almost everything there.  
Remus didn't normally eat in large portions, but Sirius suspected it was because that time of month had recently passed.  
A horrific thought awakened Sirius like a violent wave of ice-cold water.  
He caught James eye, and mouthed a few carefully chosen words at him. James tilted his head in confusion, and was then uprooted from his spot by Remus.  
"come on, come on, come on, we're already late for class" Remus muttered more to himself than anyone else, checking his watch.  
They arrived for History of magic just in time. They walked in the door the same time Professor Binns came floating through the blackboard.  
Since all the good spots up the back were currently occupied, the group of seven were scattered in various seats throughout the classroom.  
"You sit next to Harry" James whispered to Remus. When Remus opened his mouth to protest, James just shook his head. "You're the most sensible and will go about it the best" He added in a hushed voice before taking his seat between Sirius and Peter. Remus turned to the vacant seat on the other side of Harry.  
"May I sit here?" He asked Harry.  
"Of course" Harry replied politely, which was, in Remus'opinion, quite surprising seeing as his father (while being a great friend) wasn't exactly the most considerate of other's feelings.  
Remus sat down and took out his books, while shooting occasional glances at Harry.  
After much careful thinking, Remus proceeded to ask the first interrogation question.  
"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Remus asked. Harry nodded, pretending to examine his notes.  
"I think my Dad might have known your father" He stated bravely. As predicted, Harry looked up fro m his notes. What Remus was interested in, however, was Ron's reaction from the other side of Harry.  
His facial expression was a mingle of curiosity, concern, and surprise. He caught Remus looking at him, and mouthed something desperately at him. When Remus replied with a confused expression, he shook his head. Remus turned back to Harry.  
"Your dad knew mine?" He repeated, sounding enthralled.  
"Yeah, they were - kind of close" He replied, watching Harry's reaction closely.  
"What - what was his name?" Harry asked.  
"John" Remus decided on his middle name. "How is he, anyway. James Potter"  
Harry gave him an unusual look. He seemed to be evaluating whether to reply or not.  
" What I meant was - " Remus started, but he was interrupted by a dry cough from Professor Binns.  
"NO talking in class" His toneless voice had a slightly annoyed edge to it as he addressed Remus. He floated over to where Remus sat, and looked over him, blinking furiously. "A new student, I presume?" he inquired tonelessly. Remus nodded. "Name?" he demanded.  
"Re - sorry, Rupert Hedgeock" He gritted his teeth as he said his last name, and made a mental note to get him back.  
" Well, Mr Hedgeock, Seeing as you're new I won't punish you. But your other teachers might not be so understanding" He floated back to the front of the classroom, and restarted his lecture as if nothing had happened.  
Whenever Remus tried to ask Harry something else, Professor Binns would shoot him a disgusted look, silencing him.  
Remus was the first to dash out of Professor Binns' classroom when the bell rang. He rushed of to Ancient Runes, so immersed in thought about his brief conversation with Harry he forgot he wasn't supposed to know the way.  
" See you at lunch" Akyra said, swinging her bag over her back to follow Hermione and Lily to Ancient Runes. " Have fun at divination, Harry" She added a pitiful smile (Ron couldn't help thinking there was an element of smugness there as well) before departing the classroom. Harry sighed and shook his head. James frowned curiously.  
"Why's she say that?" He asked, swinging his own bag over his shoulder.  
"Professor Trelawney keeps predicting my death" He informed conversationally, stuffing his books into his bag.  
"What?" James demanded concernedly, dropping his bag.  
"Don't worry. She's been predicting it every lesson since third year" He assured, noticing James' concern. "And I'm still in one piece"  
Once everyone had all their belongings, they headed off to divination.  
"So, what about the other teachers?" Sirius asked, as they headed up a flight of stairs.  
"McGonagall's alright" Ron told them. "She's a good teacher. Strict though. Flitwick's pretty good as well"  
Sirius and James exchanged looks of amusement.  
"Well, Umbridge is the main one you need to look out for" Harry explained through gritted teeth. "She's taken over the school and the position of headmaster"  
"What happened to Dumbledore?" James asked, sounding shocked.  
"She found an excuse to get him sacked" Harry mumbled, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
"So where's Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.  
"No-one knows. I doubt even the order knows. The Ministry's been searching all over for him" Ron told them.  
Sirius scoffed. "Like they'll find him" He said, sounding thoroughly impressed with Dumbledore.  
"Bloody wast of time. They should be looking for you know who and rounding up those escaped death-eaters"  
"Escaped death eaters?" James asked curiously.  
"Yeah. It was all over the news papers. Did you get it where you live?" Harry asked.  
"I think my dad might have mentioned something about that" James replied quickly. "But she didn't say who they were" James added, intrigued at who would become future death eaters.  
"Well, there's Bellatrix Lestrange - " Sirius froze, gripping the railing of the stairs hard. His good for nothing cousin became a death eater. And she married Lestrange. He should have guessed. It didn't surprise him in the least. But it did make him furious. Who had she killed to get her locked up in Azkaban? Who had she tortured? A muggle maybe? Sirius hated himself for hoping she had killed a muggle. He didn't know know how he would be able to survive the grief if she had killed anyone of his close friends.  
"Solomon?" Harry's voice brought Sirius back to Earth. Harry, Ron, and James were standing at the top of the stairs, looking down on him curiously. He had gripped the railing so tight his hand had turned as white as a sheet. He released it, and shook his hand to get the blood flowing to it again.  
"I'm fine" he mumbled, walking up the stairs to join bis friends. "Fine" He repeated, in response to Harry's questioning expression.  
One by one, they climbed the ladder, and entered the lethargic atmosphere of the divination classroom.

**Thanks for reading!  
****By the way, next chapter GUARANTEED gets posted by the end of tomorrow, because I am getting my new laptop and won't have to share (Tomorrow is seriously the best Monday EVER!) I promise five updates this week - Last week of term, and I have no homework!  
Please review, I'd love to see what you think :) I'm open to suggestions and criticism  
**


	10. Divination

**This is the first chapter posted from my new laptop! Call it nerdy, but I'm a but kinda excited...  
Anyway, here's chapter 9... I hope you enjoy! **

One by one, they ascended into the uncomfortably lethargic room that was the divination classroom. They intentionally chose a table at the very back of the classroom, and had just put their books down when Professor Trelawney strided into the classroom proudly, clearly attempting to achieve an air of majesty in her step, silencing Parvati and Lavender almost instantly, their eyes wide with intrigue. Ron rolled his eyes at them, and made no effort to hide his snigger when professor Trelawney tripped on her overlarge robes.  
"Good morning class" Professor Trelawney greeted in a distant voice. "As you are no doubt aware, the OWLs, as they call it, are approaching. Now, I do not see this as an accurate method of measuring the seer in someone" She scoffed in a disapproving voice, and flicked her shawl over her shoulder. "But these narrow minded commoners are not gifted with the seeing eye. Anyway, this lesson shall be used as revision. So, children, do as you must" She huffed and walked away to answer Lavender and Parvati's many questions.  
"Okay..." Harry said, catching the attention of everyone on the table. "Maybe we should actually try to revise a bit..."  
The next hour was spent in vain for many people in the classroom, though Harry, Ron, Sirius, and James tried to be productive. By the time lunchtime came, if possible, they were even more lost than before. They left the divination classroom in a trance, with random phrases from books popping up in their heads at random times, and feeling utterly bamboozled.  
When they arrived down for a well earned lunch break, the girls and Remus were in a discussion about Ancient Runes. Even Akyra seemed to be dwelling slightly on their previous period.  
"You actually enjoy ancient Runes?" Harry asked her, snapping out of his divination trance and reaching for a pie.  
"Well, its better than some of the other subjects we have" Akyra said, grinning, and taking a bite out of a chicken sandwich. "Especially potions"  
"Potions can't be that bad" Sirius said. "It was never the best, though" Harry, Akyra and Ron shared significant looks.  
"What?" James asked, noticing the exchange of looks.  
"Lucky for you, you haven't met the teacher" Harry mumbled gruffly.  
"Slughorn isn't that bad" he asked without thinking. Harry, Ron, and Akyra shot him surprised looks.

"Thats exactly what Lily said this morning" Akyra said suspiciously.  
"Well - " James started, but was saved by the form of an agitated looking Professor McGonagall. James didn't think he'd ever been more pleased to see her.  
"What are you doing? Class starts in five minutes! Move along, all of you!" She shooed them all out of the great hall, and they began their descent into the dungeons.  
James, Sirius, Remus an Peter intentionally lagged behind to have a hushed conversation.  
"Good old McGonagall hasn't changed a bit" James whispered to Sirius when everyone else was out of earshot, and Sirius replied with an amused grin. "I doubt good old Minnie will ever change"  
"So what do you think the new potions master is like?" Remus asked nervously. Potions was the one subject he hated the most.  
James shrugged. "Rotten? Sour? Rude?" He suggested.  
"Not really a break from tradition, mate" Sirius commented.  
Remus smiled and shook his head. "One thing's for sure, is that you two will never change - ever. I'm shocked that James grew up to have a son!"  
James scoffed. "Be shocked all you want. It won't change the future. Facts being facts, I marry Lily Evans" James proudly puffed out his chest.  
Sirius dropped his books and Remus tripped on the last step. He toppled down it, flailing his arms unintentionally comically, and landed flat on his face with a kind of splat.  
"Are you okay?" James worriedly asked Remus, trying his best to conceal his amusement. Sirius just stayed rooted to the spot, looking like he'd been petrified. Remus turned around, looking horrorstruck.  
"Evans - as in lily Evans? She must have been involved in a serious accident"  
James breathed a sigh of relief that his friend was okay, but was able to pass it of as a arrogant scoff.  
"Coming from the guy who falls face first on the floor" He commented. He looked sideways at Sirius' still stunned expression.  
He was on the verge of smacking him over the head with something heavy, when Sirius (james couldn't help being a little disappointed - he was eager for any excuse to hit his best friend) came back to his sense.  
"If James marries Evans, that means I get the prettiest girl in the world" His features were contorted to look so faraway, dreamy, and desperately hopeful, that James and Remus couldn't help giving in to almost maniacal fits of silent laughter.  
"Its not funny!" Sirius whined, stamping his foot like a five year old. If Sirius thought this would help, he was gravely mistaken. James and Remus merely collapsed into positively maniacal fits of laughter this time, rolling on the floor and shaking. Remus even shed tears.  
Even Sirius couldn't help it. The contagious laughter took over him like a virus, and he had joined his friends in fits of extreme laughter.  
If the trio would have been sobre, they would have picked up the footsteps echoing up the dungeon corridor, identical to the ones they had heard on their first night in the future...  
"Having fun, are we?" The coldness of the voice froze even the chilly dungeon air, acting as a deadly poison and instantly killing off their laughter.  
They sat up gingerly, looking up at the man who was sneering in triumph. A sneer so cold - blooded and chilling, that it could only be made by -  
"Snape" James hissed furiously, glaring up at the man. There was no way Dumbledore would let Snivellus teach - he must be seeing of his son - but the odds of Snivellus having a wife were even slimmer than the chances of finding a shampoo that would remove the grease from his hair, and that was less than zero.  
So good old snivelly was a teacher - right James thought to himself, and an evil grin took over his face - this would be one entertaining potions class...

James S huffed, and leaned back on his chair, draining out McGonagall's words. His mother was sitting directly in front of him, swinging her hair over her shoulder every now and then.  
He sighed, and returned his distant gaze back to his work. He started scribbling something on the side with his pen.  
So, he had had no progress in finding out about his father so far... it wasn't that people were reluctant to share information with him - on the contrary, the topic of many discussions these days were still on the 'famous Harry Potter'. People hardly heard the real stories, just rumours. If James wanted facts, he was going to have to go back to the original source.  
After much internal debate, and careful thinking, (which as very unlike James indeed - James suspected it had something to do with the fact he had his younger brother sister with him) he had concluded on a plan. He had also concluded he wasn't leaving until he had gotten all the information.  
He would get his father to tell it to him first hand...

**I'm sorry, I know it doesen't flow well, one second its James S, the next second its the marauders, and James S wasn't in the last chapter -** **I really need you to review so I know how much of each I should include per chapter. Thanks for bearing with me:)  
****Please review, and I will try to have the next chapter done 2morrow - I also have tennis so It could be a bit tricky **


	11. Potions, detention, and defence

**Hey! So, I've woken up early to get some extra work done on this story - I hope you enjoy it!**

James, Remus and Sirius followed Snape solemnly into the potions dungeon. James reached into his pocket and tried to hit him with a fizzing whizzbee, but he was out of arms reach. Swearing under his breath, James followed Remus and Sirius to the table Peter had saved for his idols. Harry, Ron, Akyra, Hermione and Lily had occupied the table next to them.  
As Snape slammed the dungeon door behind him, all sound died instantly. He surveyed the class, his face expressionless.  
"50 points from Gryffindor" He said.  
Remus dropped his cauldron at these words. It fell to the floor with a clang.  
"Why?" Sirius demanded stubbornly, folding his arms and glaring at Snape. "We were only a few minutes late, its not that - "  
"Silence" Snape lazily raised one hand, and instantly got his desire.  
"50 points _each _for tardiness. I do not tolerate disruptive behaviour. Furthermore," the corners of his lips twitched slightly to suggest a smug grin. "10 points from this young man here from further delaying my class. Now, if these three would kindly - ah, _permit _us to continue with the lesson"  
Snape effortlessly, and instructions appeared on the board. Remus was still thunderstruck, and Sirius was muttering harsh insults and death threats under his breath as he viciously began cutting his roots.  
"We weren't even that late, who does that old bat think he is" Sirius snapped, attacking his roots violently.  
"Well, what do you guys expect? Guess who he is" James replied, chucking his own roots into his cauldron and adjusting the flames.  
"Yeah, he does look familiar" remus commented, recovering from the shock and retrieving his cauldron.  
"Good old snivellus" James added, grinning. Their reactions were as James had predicted. Sirius brought his knife down so hard it became stuck in the bench. Remus accidentally dropped his quill into his cauldron, turning the contents black. }  
James bit his lip to muffle his laughter.  
"No way" Sirius breathed. "I wonder how Harry and them cope? How come you haven't taken it up with the school?" Sirius asked, glancing over to where Harry was working.  
His question was instantly answered.

James S hurriedly packed up his things after class was over, and advanced a couple of row up to speak to his mother.  
"Hi. You must be Ginny Weasley?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'm Ginny. You must be Jeremy? One of the new students who comes from South England"  
"Yeah" He replied. After a brief silence, James decided to take a risk. "So, um, I heard you know Harry Potter?" He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back and hoping she didn't roll her eyes.  
She gave him an understanding smile, however James couldn't help feeling there was a hint of annoyance in there as well.  
"I know Harry. He's my brother Ron's best friend" She turned her attention back to packing up her books, but James couldn't surpass the fact her cheeks had gone a light pink, and she was wearing a feint smile.  
"Could you introduce me sometime?" James asked, disgusted in himself. He decided his best chance was to play the admiring fan card.  
Ginny frowned. "I'm not normally bias, but that depends"  
"Meaning?" James asked, getting the feeling he was about to receive his first piece of information.  
"Do you believe all the trash the Ministry's come up with about Dumbledore and Harry?" She asked, him, her hands on her hips.  
James gave her a puzzled look.  
"You know, saying Harry's mentally instable and Dumbledore's a liar? Come on, you must have heard about all the you-know-who stuff even where you live"  
"Enlighten me" James replied instantly.  
Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. This disapproving look was one James received on a regular basis in his own time, so it was nothing new. However, it didn't make it any less scarier. James still flinched under her icy glare.  
"Harry Potter is a hero and Dumbledore is the greatest wizard whom ever lived" James added.  
"Now THATS what I wanted to hear" Ginny said contently, smiling smug now. She gave him a light punch on the arm.  
"Prepare yourself for persecution" She warned. They walked out of the transfiguration classroom together. After a brief silence, James decided to remind her of the topic.  
"So - why does the ministry hate Harry and Dumbledore?" James asked boldly - he had been dead scared about asking questions along this line at home to his mother. It would usually result in raids of his room, confiscating all pranking items. But James wouldn't be the master of stealth if he didn't have a few sneaky hiding places up his sleeve  
"Well, I guess it starts when you-know-who himself tried to get into the school to steal the Philosophers stone. After that, he - "  
"The Philosophers stone!?" James interrupted.  
Ginny hit him with one of her infamous icy glares that made James flinch.  
"Sorry. Continue. But start from the beginning - tell me about the Philosophers Stone"  
Ginny gave him a strange look. "I don't know why I'm telling all this to a stranger I've never met before - I guess you're just one of those trustworthy people" She smiled warmly at him.  
James felt a twinge of guilt at these words, but it was quickly stamped out as Ginny plunged into her action packed story.

Harry's concentration was impecable. He was focused hard on slicing his bezoars precisely to the right thickness so Snape would have no reason to target him - knowing Snape, he would probably fin a reason, anyways.  
What Harry didn't notice, however, was that the potions master was standing directly behind him, wearing a sickeningly smug smirk as he looked upon Harry's work. James had noticed it, though. His glare was fixed upon Snape, as he absent-mindedly threw roughly hacked roots into his cauldron.  
"I swear, Snivellus" He muttered, ignoring his cauldron which was now bubbling threateningly. "If you so much as - "  
"Potter!" Snape's voice echoed of the dungeon walls and broke the stony silence that had followed it. Harry's focus was broken so abruptly, that his sharp knife sliced his hand instead of the bezoar. Blood splattered the wooden workbench.  
Snape clicked his tongue in a disappointed tone, when James knew that internally his insides were probably doing the conga out of happiness.  
"Ten point from Gryffindor for clumsiness" He said. He waved his wand curtly, causing the contents of Harry's cauldron to vanish instantly.  
He did not adress Harry's maimed hand, but no-one expected any different. No-body, that is, expect for -  
"Sir, what about his hand?" The entire class whipped their heads around instantly to look at the person brave enough to make the retort. Even Snape froze on the spot. Hw turned around slowly.  
"Name" He demanded.  
"Lucy, sir. Lucy - Cavert" Lily boldly kept her eye-contact with Snape. She, too, had recognised this man, and refused to believe he became nothing better than what James Potter had been.  
"Well, Cavert, that will be a further 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said.  
"But sir, shouldn't he go to - " She caught Harry's eye, which she realised were hauntingly her own. He shook his head vigorously.  
"I'm fine" He mouthed at her.  
Lily nodded curtly, but refused to let this rest. She concluded she would revisit Professor Snape soon - she stubbornly refused to give in to the fact that the friend she had known at Hogwarts for the longest became the person who was now bullying Neville Longbottom for adding bees instead of bezoars to the potion.  
She distractedly stirred her potion. This was not over.

Harry and Akyra were the first to leave potions. They had hastily mentioned something about not wanting to remain on Umbridge's bad side, and had fled the potions room, with James in close pursuit of them, wishing to consult his son about Snape.  
"Hey!" James called after the pair. They whipped around to watch him running up the dungeon stairs.  
"What was up with that teacher, eh?" He asked.  
Harry merely sighed and rolled his eyes, while Akyra called him something that would have lost her uncountable house points.  
"How long has he been teaching? Surely your parents wouldn't have let him teach, the way he treats students" He looked particularly at Harry at this question. "And Dumbledore! What was Dumbledore thinking!" He protested angrily.  
"Well, My Dad couldn't do much good, could he?" Akyra attempted to smile, but there was no mistaking the coldness behind it.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" He asked her gently.  
Akyra sighed sadly. "He died fighting of death-eaters" She mumbled, her eyes fixed upon her shoe to conceal their sadness.  
"I'm sorry" He said solemnly. He couldn't think of anything else to say here.  
"I'm proud of him, though" she added proudly, and smiled for real this time.  
"And you mother?" James asked.  
Her smile instantly fell, and she made no effort at concealing her sadness this time - Was it sadness? More - could it be, anger?  
James turned to Harry, and gave him a puzzled look. He shook his head in response.  
"Um - don't worry" James covered up quickly, though he concluded to uncover the full story. "Anyway, I know what Its like to lose someone you care about. My Uncle died fighting them, too. And I couldn't be prouder" He added.  
Shockingly and horrifyingly, Harry nodded. James froze. "I know what its like to grow up not - "  
Much to James' annoyance, Professor McGonagall came striding down the corridor, and scowled at them.  
"What on earth are you three doing here? There is no time for leisurely chats, get to class!" She wove them away briskly.  
Defence wasn't too far from the dungeons, and it looked as if McGonagall was heading in the same direction, so James couldn't further pursue the subject. But it awoke a whole new area of thought - Had any of his friends died? The daily Prophet had shown Bellatrix Lestrange had been sent to Azkaban for torturing and murdering people - but who?  
Professor McGonagall saw them off at defence, and gave them - was it a pitying look? and strode of in the opposite direction.  
They entered the classroom, and sat down in the back row.  
"Who takes this class?" But no sooner than James had asked, an extremely stout woman in a sickeningly pink cardigan significantly resembling a toad trotted into the classroom.  
"Good afternoon class" She said, in a high girly voice that made James want to vomit. "Well, well, half the class is late, that won't do, will it"  
"Professor Snape kept us in" Akyra lied easily.  
"Did she now? And why have some of you arrived early?" She asked, adding in a wide toad-like smile.  
"He let us out early because we're his favourite students"  
James stifled a laugh. He was absolutely astonished that the teacher hadn't picked up the sarcasm - was she really as stupid as she looked?  
"Ah. Very well, then. Well, you three know what to do, so - hang on a second" She trotted out from behind her desk until she was standing in front of James. He didn't know if she was trying to be intimidating by the way she leant over to look at him. It wasn't very effective, either way.  
"I see we have a new student with us today" She said, still smiling. "How - lovely"  
"Um, I'm here because of the new ministry OWL rules" James replied tentatively.  
"Why didn't you see me?" She asked, in her falsely sweet voice.  
"umm..." the answer was because Akyra told them not to, but James didn't really think telling her that was the best idea.  
"Well, isn't it obvious? A good headmaster of the school would have known instantly, and since Dumbledore didn't need telling - its not our fault you can't live up to his expectations" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could help it, but he didn't really care, anyway. It was amusing to watch the contorted rage rise on her face.  
"Detention, Mr Potter. Do not let me catch you lying again. Since you don't seem to be getting the message, how about you meet me in my office instantly after this lesson?"  
She turned around and walked away.  
Akyra made a rude hand gesture behind her back, but unfortunately for her, Umbridge turned around at that exact moment.  
"Join your friend Mr Potter this evening in my office" She said simply.  
The next hour was spent pointlessly reading a useless book on defensive theory. Even Lily couldn't tolerate it.  
The lesson ended, and Harry and Akyra bid their friends goodbye, and left in low-spirits to their detention.  
James returned to the common room along with the rest of the marauders.  
"Wow" was all Remus could say before collapsing headfirst into his bed. "Just - wow"  
"I know" Sirius replied, following his friends' lead. "I still can't believe James had a son. Anyway, we have a problem" He sat up and looked at them all in turn. "What're we going to do when the full moon comes?"

James S was shocked. Who would have guessed that his father was involved in deadly battles with dragons and giant three headed dogs by the time he was James' age. He was kind of starting to get why his dad hadn't told him anything earlier - but it was still thrilling and spectacular to hear - especially since he knew his dad made it out of all of them alive!  
And the best part was, that wasn't even it! Ginny had said there were some things she didn't know if she should tell me, and to wait for Dumbledore - well, that wasn't going to stop James from finding out.  
"Hey Lily, hey Al" He whispered to his younger siblings who were sitting by the fireplace. Albus was reading and Lily was snoozing lightly on the couch.  
"Hey, James. How was your day?" Albus asked, closing his book and sounding slightly gloomy.  
"Wonderful. I'm in most of the same classes as mum! She told me heaps" Albus' gloom instantly disappeared, and was replaced by excitement.  
"C'mon. Room of requirement" he said, glancing around the common room and noticing people giving them curious looks.  
After they exited the common room, James took out the legendary marauders map and skimmed it quickly. Then he threw the cloak over all three of them. They walked to the seventh floor in silence. When the reached the statue, they walked past it three times, thinking about a room they could share their secrets without disturbance.  
They entered a room that strongly symbolised their living room from their time. Lily jumped instantly into her favourite couch, and Albus and James occupied the two vacant ones.  
"Okay..." James started, smiling slightly. Retelling the story was going to be fun...

"So, now we've sorted out the matter of the full moon, where are Harry and Akyra?" Sirius asked.  
Peter shrugged. "Probably still at detention"  
James shook his head. "What detention stars at four and ends at seven?" He asked, but he he wasn't completely certain himself.  
Just then, the portrait door swung open, and Harry and Akyra walked in.  
They looked exhausted. Harry's face had been drained of some of its colour, and Akyra had bags under her large brown eyes.  
"What happened?" James asked automatically, being overcome by parentally concern for the first time in his life.  
"Detention" Akyra muttered, and rubbed her eye with her right hand - James noticed she had wrapped her left hand in a scarf.  
"What happened to your hand?" Remus asked.  
"I - tripped?" She lied feebly. She noticed the disbelieving expressions on everyone's face. "Look, guys, it doesn't matter, okay? She made us write lines, and our hands are sore. Please leave it at that" She begged.  
Something strange was going on, but whatever it was, James wouldn't let his son and his friend last through another day of whatever the detention was - and for that, James had a plan...

**sorry guys, I know its not original, but the next few chapters will be, I promise... I know James' plan is at least...  
****Anyway, please review, and the next chapter will be different to this one, I promise :) **


	12. The plan

**So sorry I haven't updated in over a month... Its been really busy with all the christmas preparations. **

**I know what I've been writing is very cliched, so I've decided to use one of my original ideas in this chapter... I really hope you enjoy it :) **

"Hagrid's the new care of magical creatures teacher?" Sirius asked, as they all made their way down to the grounds. "I thought he was expelled 50 years ago or something"  
"His name was cleared. He was framed by Voldemort" Akyra informed.  
Peter and Ron winced.  
"And Dumbledore let him teach? Isn't he - isn't he dangerous?" Peter asked warily, his watery little eyes dashing from left to right nervously, as if Hagrid waas going to pounce on him any second.  
Akyra, Ron, Harry and Hermione all scowled down at him.  
"Hagrid is not dangerous. He's really kind" Harry argued stubbornly. "He's a good friend"  
They emerged into the castle grounds, and stood admiring the golden glinting sun for a few seconds before heading off to Hagrid's cabin.  
"Righ', you lot" Hagrid greeted, as he saw them approaching.  
Hagrid waited, beaming, until all the other Students had arrived before leading them off through the thicket of trees into the forbidden forest, a select group of cowardly Slytherins trailing behind, whimpering at the prospect.  
They soon arrived at a kind of clearing, wide enough for all of them to stand.  
"Righ'" Hagrid started. "We'll be doin' 'em thestrals again today. Now, I fer got, which one' eh' yeh can see em?" He asked.  
James looked around at the other students who could see them. Neville Longbottom, and a handfull of others he didn't know. He turned to face his friends, knowing that Remus could see them, but caught them staring dumbstruck at something behind him. Curiously, James turned around.  
Harry had his hand raised.  
James' jaw dropped. His son could see them? How? Who had he seen die? He turned back to his friends, worried. Their looks matched how he felt - utterly bamboozled.  
Care of magical creatures seemed to pass quickly - Three of the marauders and even Lily weren't paying attention even to charms or transfiguration after that, much to Professor McGonagall's annoyance - she had acquired a long stick, and would smack it down on people's tables when their minds drifted off, serving as a rude and harsh awakening.  
However, throughout lunch, James decided to share his plan with his fellow marauders, being reminded by the ghostly colour on Harry's face when he was reminded of his detention.  
"Right, guys, listen" He whispered urgently to them, leaning over the table. "We're getting Harry and Akyra out of detention. Okay, so you know how everyone always says how much we look alike? Well, I think its time to put that to the test"  
Remus gave him a speculating look, whereas Sirius beamed widely at him. "Brilliant. Take detention in his place. Very noble, prongs, very noble"  
"What about Akyra?" Remus asked. "And won't Harry suspect something's up? what'll we do with him?"  
"Sleeping potion" The answer came to him easily. "And polyjuice for Akyra - now, all we need is..."  
"NO" They all replied firmly at once, causing a few heads to turn in their directions.  
"I am not turning into a girl" Sirius leaned over and hissed at James.  
"Well, I've always thought Remus had a more feminine side - "  
"NO James!"  
"Why? You're more sensitive than any of us"  
"Well, we need to keep in mind which girl we're talking about, and Sirius does know the best swear words - "  
"I've given my answer, NO!"  
"Well why not! I've always known you'd make a brilliant girl"  
"Thats true" Peter interjected.  
"Look at me, seredonia Black, I'm sooo sexy, you all want to - OW padfoot!" James ended his mocking imitiation of Sirius and clutched his arm, faking a look of affrontation  
"Seredonia?" Sirius hissed. "Are you seriosuly ret - "  
"I'll do it"  
All four boys' heads snapped around instantly to see Lily Evans standing behind him.  
"What' dya want, Evans" Sirius snapped at her. James rolled his eyes and muttered 'tactless' under his breath.  
"I've just said it, didn't I? I'll be Akyra" Lily replied.  
"But - "  
"Nothing"  
"You're - "  
"Perfect in every way"  
"If you - "  
"Think I can pass it off you're incorrect - I'll go beyond that, trust me. Any queries?"  
All four boys stared at her, perplexed. Lily sighed, and took a seat next to James.  
"Look, guys, I know I don't really like you, per say, But Akyra's really sweet, and she doesn't deserve the life she's had. I have no idea what happened to her mother, and I wish I could help her in some way - getting her out of a detention she doesn't deserve is the least we can do for her"  
"She stuck her rude finger up at a teacher" Sirius said, sounding impressed at Lily's sudden rebelliousness.  
"Thats true, but that old toad deserved worse than that - anyway, it was really nice of you guys to try and help someone out instead of making their lives miserable for a change" She smiled warmly at them. She stood up and walked away.  
"wow" James commented dreamily, gazing at Lily as she walked away. "Just - wow"

5 o clock came, and Akyra and Harry and Akyra (who had been anxiously checking the clock every 5 seconds) prepared to go to detention glumly. James, on the other hand, had been nervously checking the door for when Sirius would barge in with the required potions.  
It was a very close call. Akyra had her hand on the door when Sirius barged into the room, beaming widely.  
"I've just been down to the kitchens. Look what I've got" he held up four bottles of butterbeer.  
"Sorry, solomon, but we really have to - "  
"Come on, guys, just one drink. You need something to cheer you up for detention" He shook the bottle tauntingly.  
"Okay" Akyra said, her spirits rising at the thought of delicious butterbeer. She took two bottles and handed one to Harry. A few seconds later they had landed on the floor with a thud.  
James felt a fleeting pang of guilt, which was erased almost instantly after that at the thought of taking detention in his Son's place.  
Lily walked into the common room dressed in Akyra's school robes - her own were a bit too big.  
"here" Sirius handed her the bottle of Polyjuice potion. she took a large gulp and gagged.  
"Thats foul" She was able to describe through a series of particularly violent coughs. Within a few seconds she had shrunk quite rapidly, had long, wavy, brownish black hair, beige skin, and large brown eyes.  
"Perfect" Remus complemented, impressed. "You look just like Akyra. now you just need - Bloody hell guys, its five past, you better run"  
Lily and James darted off in the direction of Umbridge's office, distinctly hearing Sirius scold remus hypocritically for his foul use of language. They arrived in Umbridge's office minutes later, gasping for breaths.  
"Sorry we're late, professor" James panted, leaning against the doorway.  
"I do not appreciate tardiness, Mr Potter" Umbridge scolded in her sickeningly high pitched voice.  
James and Lily looked up and almost fainted - Umbridge's office had been draped from head to toe in pink, with pictures of cats on the wall, looking down their noses at them disapprovingly.  
"You know what to do" Umbridge continued to concentrate on her work, while Lily quickly observed the room. There were two tables with two blank sheets of parchments. She sat down at the one facing the window. James seated himself at the other one. There was a few seconds of confused Silence, before Umbridge looked up again.  
"Tsk, tsk, I don't hear those quills scratching. I'll have to keep you in even later"  
"What're we supposed to write, professor" James demanded frustratedly.  
"I will not tolerate that tone" Umbridge snapped at James, causing him to jump slightly. Umbridge must have noticed this, because she countered with an extremely toad-like smile.  
"The same as last time, Mr Potter. 'I must not tell lies' carry on" She returned her glare to her paper.  
"What about me?" Lily asked boldly.  
Umbridge took her time in looking up this time  
"Well, well. I would have thought that you would have both remembered what you wrote last night" She commented suspiciously. Lily thought she was talking more to herself than them.  
"What's been happening, hmmm?" She sharpened her glare and shot it at both of them equally in turn.  
"We were doing memory charms today" Lily quickly covered up.  
"Memory charms? Well, well. Thats far beyond your OWL levels. and I would have thought Professor Flitwick would have recovered your memories, no?"  
"Yes, um - it was a special class for those of us who were advanced in charms" James added.  
"Special class? That cannot be, dear. I have specifically implied upon all teachers that all extension classes have to pass through the high inquisitor" Her tone had now become much harsher. "I will have to take that up with professor Flitwick"  
Lily's breaths increased rapidly. If flitwick got fired because of them - she just hoped she would be able to tip him off later.  
"You will write 'I must respect my teachers" Umbridge snapped, misinterpreting Lily's worried look.  
Apprehensively, they both tuned back to their blank parchments.

James S was finding it extremely difficult to study. He was truthfully trying to do his homework, knowing he would still get a detention if it wasn't handed in on time, however there was so much going on he found it difficult to concentrate.  
Eventually, he triumphantly placed the final full stop on his transfiguration essay, and turned back to the criteria. His heart sank when he realised he was several feet short. He sighed, collected his belongings, and left in low spirits. He'd probably copy off someone else in the common room.  
As he turned to exit the library, he saw a boy with a long, thin face, and white-blonde hair turn the corner.  
"Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy!" James suddenly blurted without thinking. He swore under his breath as the boy turned to face him and narrowed his eyes. How could he have been so stupid?  
"Who are you" the boy demanded rudely. "And how do you know my name"  
"Sorry" James mumbled, gritting his teeth and finally understanding why his father once hated him. "I thought you were someone else"  
"Then that'll be 5 points from gryffindor for stupidity" The boy said indifferently.  
"You can't do that!" James protested, his temper rising. His fists were now clenched.  
The boy's face slowly merged into a sickening smirk. It took all of James' strength to keep him rooted to the spot.  
"Actually I can" he flashed a silver badge with the words 'inquisitorial squad' printed across them. "And I'd like to see you - AAHH!"  
James' temper had gotten the better of him. He had quickly reached into his pocket and had flung the first thing he could find at Malfoy - which happened to be the latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes product. James observed in awe, amusement, and fear, as Malfoy's head instantly inflated and became a balloon.  
James made a run for it, but couldn't help turning around when he reached the door and shouting "Don't mess with Gryffindors, Airhead" at the rapidly ascending figure wildly flailing its arms, causing bookshelves to crash.

James wearily forced his eyes up to look at the clock positioned on the Wall behind Umbridge's desk. It was already 10 o clock. No wonder Harry and Akyra had been so exhausted - this was torture. So why hadn't the future version of him done anything about it? if he would have known about it, then he wouldn't have let his son suffer, would he?  
"That should be enough for tonight" She gave them both her infamous toad like grin, before dismissing them.  
they walked back down the the common room as if in a trance. They were both to worn out to talk about what they had just experienced, or to verbally abuse her. When James reached the boys' dormitory, he collapsed exhaustedly on his bed, and entered a distressed sleep. In many of his dreams he deserted Harry to play Quidditch. He wasn't worried about what happened to him - he was concerned about the welfare of his son.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, we've been really busy**

**Anyway, we're going to New Zealand for the new year to visit our cousins, so the next update won't be until the end of January  
Please review and I might be able to update sooner from my iPod - thanks so much for bearing with me  
Merry Christmas and Happy new year everyone :) **


	13. Detention?

**Hey everyone - Okay, before you start reading, apologies are in order. **

**1. I am very, very, VERY sorry I have not updated in ages, but with school stuff on I didn't have the chance, and during the summer holidays we went to New Zealand to visit our cousins. **

**2: I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but we have exams next week, so I didn't have time to make it longer, but I decided to post what I have. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Here it is, I hope you enjoy. **

Everyone was awoken the next morning by a someone barging into the boys' dormitories and screaming some curse words.  
Sirius and Peter slept on, their snores continuing to fill the room, while Remus and James got up, rubbing their eyes.  
James reached for and located his glasses. When he put them on, and observed the room, he noticed Harry was fumbling with his as well. He couldn't help but grin.  
"Did you HEAR me Harry!" James and Remus' eyes darted to the small figure at the end of the room, her face etched with concern.  
"I'm sure the trolls heard you from underground" Harry muttered under his breath. Lucky for him, Akyra didn't hear.  
"I said we've missed detention! Umbridge will kill us!" Akyra moaned.  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. Ron mumbled something about Akyra learning how to knock before burrying his face in his pillow and going back to sleep. Akyra opened it, and Lily walked in.  
James gave her his most charming smile, which Lily ignored.  
"You didn't miss it, Akyra" Lily said. Akyra gave her a strange expression.  
"My hand didn't bleed onto my covers. I think we missed it" Akyra said sarcastically.  
"Maybe you're getting used to it?" Lily suggested.  
"We remember you leaving" James added.  
"Akyra's right" Harry said. "We fell asleep after Solomon gave us the Butterbeer"  
James, once again. admired his handiwork with names.  
"No, you left after that" Lily confirmed. "Anyway, I highly doubt Umbridge will punish you, seeing as you showed up to detention"  
Akyra thought for a moment. "So, what's happened? Is it a memory charm, because I don't remember anything."  
"Is that such a bad thing?" James asked them.  
"He's right. I'm not going to complain and ask for another detention because I don't remember the first one" Harry said. "Anyway, it's lucky. Something good finally happened for us."  
Akyra nodded.  
"Okay, fine. Actually, considering what we're gonna do tonight -"  
"What are you going to do tonight?" Sirius asked, suddenly awake and alert.  
Harry laughed at his sudden enthusiasm.  
"Sorry, Solomon, you can't come" Harry told him.  
Sirius' enthusiasm did not faulter. "My friend, you clearly have not seen us in action. We are the greatest pranksters of the century"  
"Here here!" James added. "Anyway, if we can't come, we still wanna know what you're doing"  
Harry sighed. "Fine. We're going to go to into the forbidden forest to see Hagrid's half brother, who just happens to be a giant."  
Sirius and James stared at Harry, flabbergasted. Even they hadn't done anything that cool in their time.  
"We're in" Remus stated instantly. James and Sirius looked at him inquisitively. "Wow, Rupert," Sirius commented. "I didn't know you had such a knack for adventure."  
"Well," Remus added, in an extremely suggestive tone. "You know how it's good for me to get a little fresh air due to the astronomical positioning... of things"  
"Oh, I understand." Sirius said. Harry and Akyra were giving them both puzzled expressions.  
"Uh, Rupert," Akyra asked. "Are you on some sort of period?"  
Sirius and James burst out laughing, while Remus just sat there, blushing.  
"No," He defended. "I just - have an obsession with astronomy! I love looking at the positioning of the stars depending on what time of month it is!"  
Both Akyra and Harry looked at him curiously.  
"Yeah, he has his problems" Sirius said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
"Fine" Akyra said begrudgingly. "We'll take it in turns, when we're not in detention"  
"Care to leave us alone now we've sorted that out?" Ron demanded rudely at Akyra. She gave him a threatening glare, before storming off to the girls' dormitories with Lily.  
Harry looked from James, to Sirius, to Remus, to the still sleeping Peter, and reached his conclusion on a matter he had been debating for some time.  
"I've got to show you guys something - you're gonna love this" He told them, climbing out of his bed and opening his trunk. He extracted a silky cloak, and a piece of parchment proudly.  
The three exchanged looks. They were all thinking the same thing - Harry had inherited these things from James!  
"These are some things my father gave to me" He said proudly."He used these for pranks and mischief making"  
James could feel his chest swelling with joy. So he hadn't abandoned his Harry, and Harry was so proud of him, he could tell by his eyes - This was the first time he had seen pride reflected in those eyes while referring to him. He was mainly used to the malice with which Lily looked at him.  
"This is an invisibility cloak and a map of the castle," He informed. He handed the items to them. The three amusedly faked being astounded. They never thought someone would show them the map they had worked so hard to make. It was a strange, but good feeling. It gave all the marauders immense pleasure to know that their legacy would continue, through Harry.

**Okay, so this will be the last post because we have exams next friday. I promise I will post on the weekend after that!**


	14. Realisations

**Hello everyone. I am so relieved exams are over, and I'm pretty happy with my maths score :) anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter and Harry came down to Breakfast a bit later. Harry was noticeably looking much brighter and happier. James, on the other hand, was worn out completely. His hand continued ache whenever he moved it slightly. He was tuning out to what his friends were saying, and fell asleep on the table during breakfast, only to be jolted awake by someone.  
"James!" Someone hissed in his ear. He awoke groggily, expecting to see a look of amusement on Sirius' face. Instead, he saw and extremely drowsy looking Lily.  
Her hair had been tied clumsily, her cheeks were pale, and she had bags under her eyes.  
"You look terrible" James said before he could stop himself. She scowled at him.  
"Thanks, James" She snapped.  
"No problem" He replied with a grin.  
"Prongs, mate," Sirius said from the other side of James. "Your jokes have stopped being funny. What she do to you?"  
"Write lines -"  
"Nothing we haven't seen before, but I can see how that would be tormenting for you, lily -"  
"Let me finish, Sirius!" Lily snapped rudely, glaring at him. He recoiled under her icy glare.  
"She made us write them in our own blood" James finished. Sirius gave him an ironically serious look.  
"You can't be serious?" He asked.  
"No, that's you" James replied, chuckling to himself. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"Your jokes have lost your touch. That last one was nowhere near marauder standards, prongs"  
"You shouldn't use those names" Albus told them from the other side of the table, leaning over to help himself to some pumpkin juice. "They're meant to be a secret, and if you start using them in front of da- Harry, he'll get suspicious."  
"Whatever, James' grandson" Sirius said.  
"Don't call him that, it makes me feel old" James complained. "Anyway, I don't see anyone else's descendants around" he snapped.  
"Keep your voices down" Lily hissed. She turned to Albus. "I am extremely sorry you have to live with these two in the future" She added in an undertone. Albus just smiled.  
Charms and transfiguration hadn't changed much since they were at Hogwarts, the marauders noted. When the day had ended, Everyone (except Akyra who had been dragged reluctantly to the library with Hermione) had retreated to the common room, to exhausted to do anything. James (giving in to Remus' nagging) had decided to attempt to complete his homework, and had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, his snores echoing through the common room. Albus and Lily L were sniggering, being forcefully reminded of their brother. Sirius would have normally insisted on an overly complicated and amusing plan on awakening James, but due to the circumstances, he decided against it. Instead, he was intently listening (as he never had in any lesson) to Ron and Harry telling them about an item Sirius had found lying on the floor.  
"Akyra's pranking sheet" He told them. Lily frowned, disapprovingly, and concentrated on her charms essay.  
"She takes a very - technical and scientific approach to pranking" Harry explained, grinning. "She's got every prank she's ever played at Hogwarts on that sheet - all planned out through the different stages."  
"I reckon it's mental" Ron said.  
"I reckon it's brilliant" Said Fred and George, who had just entered the common room. "But then again, you wouldn't know brilliance if it hit you in the head, like this" He threw his book across the room at him with accuracy, and it hit his forehead and bounced off.  
"What was that for?" Ron demanded, rubbing his sore forehead, scowling as Harry, Sirius, and James S cracked up laughing.  
Fred opened his mouth to list all the reasons why Ron deserved a book thrown at him, when loud voices could be heard approaching the common room.  
"Akirianna Larisse, you better have an explanation!" a hiss came from behind the portrait door. James awoke with a start, the shock causing him to fall odd his chair. They turned, and saw Akyra striding into the common room, a mischevous grin on her face.  
"Akirianna?" James asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Larisse?" Remus whispered to himself, a thought just dawning on him. He marvelled at his own stupidity. Why hadn't he notices it sooner?  
"Better than my first name?" Akyra answered dismissively, shrugging  
"It's your - " but Peter was cut off by Hermione's resumed lecture.  
"That was not funny!" She yelled.  
"Not funny?" Akyra shot back, looking genuinely shocked. "Flashing rainbow troll hair, Hermione! How is that not funny?"  
"I can list a few reasons why" Harry replied bitterly. "Last time you used that stuff, I almost got expelled.  
"Harry don't be so dramatic," She replied, sounding impatient. "It was hilarious. Okay, I admit, the timing might have been a bit off, but you wouldn't have gotten - don't look at me like that" Harry had assumed an expression of utter disbelief.  
"A bit off? Snape sprouted rainbow troll hair while he had just discovered the Hogsmeade thing, was going out of his way to prove I had been breaking the rules, and on the verge of discovering the marauders map."  
Akyra shook her head with frustration. "You've gotten the facts all wrong, Harry" She told him, as if she was a primary school teacher explaining something to her slowest student. "It was flashing rainbow troll hair."  
Everyone except Harry, Akyra and Hermione snorted with laughter.  
"Whatever it was, it still nearly got me expelled"  
"Snape wouldn't have gone -"  
"That's beside the point!" Hermione screamed, cutting over everyone. "Akyra thought it would be funny is Professor Umbridge sprouted Rainbow troll hair!"  
"Flashing rainbow troll hair, Hermione!" Akyra insisted.  
"That's not the point! She's going to trace it back to you!" Hermione snapped.  
"How dare you?" Akyra said mockingly and dramatically. "It's an insult to my pranking skills. Of course I covered my tracks"  
Hermione scowled, still looking disbelieving. "Are you sure? You know you did a thorough enough job?" She asked Akyra.  
"Positive" Akyra confirmed brightly, slumping herself down next to Lily L, taking her pranking sheet and making a quick note.  
Hermione's lips twisted into a fleeting grin, before she took a seat next to Lily, and complementing her on the depth in which she had written her essay.  
Hermione and Lily continued to converse about homework, while Fred, George, Sirius and James S were all helping Akyra and adding things to her chart. Harry and Ron and were once agan trying (and failing) to complete their potions essay. James had once more fallen asleep on top of his large pile of books. Albus and Lily muttered something about going to the library before leaving the common room, while Remus was staring into the fire, deep in thought.  
One by one, everyone ascended to their common rooms until there was only James snoring onwards, Remus lost in his thought, Sirius drawing up a rough prank draft (an idea he hoped to remember in the morning) and Peter, scowling confusedly at his homework.  
"Did you realize," Remus said, causing Peter and Sirius to look up from what they were doing, and James to jerk awake.  
"Her last name?" Remus finished.  
"Hmm?" James asked drowsily.  
"Her last name's Larisse. Ring a bell?" Remus asked. Sirius, James and Peter all stared at him. There was a long pause.  
"Why'd that ring a bell?" Peter asked, confused.  
"No way" Sirius whispered. "You don't mean to say she's related to Stephan Larisse?"  
Peter's eyes widened with understanding.  
Stephan Larisse was a Gryffindor student two years above them. He was extremely confident, funny, and yet friendly. He had the uncanny ability to lighten anyone's mood, traits which he shared with Akyra Larisse. He was also a close friend of all the marauders.  
"It's highly likely" Remus commented thoughtfully.  
"They are a lot alike, actually. They have the same personality" Sirius commented. James yawned loudly.  
"It wouldn't surprise me. What day is it, by the way?" He added.  
"27th of May. Wait..." Remus said, realisation dawning on him. "Tomorrow's the full moon" He whispered, the fear evident on his face.  
"We'll do what we always do - the shrieking shack" Sirius said confidently.  
"That may not work in this time." Remus buried his face in his hands. "We don't know who knows the shrieking shack's not haunted. Harry might know. What if someone comes to look?" Remus asked worriedly.  
"We'll write to Dumbledore tomorrow" James assured. "Don't worry about it, Moony. A change in year shouldn't stop us!" He gave Remus a supportive smile, which Remus returned weakly.  
"Okay... But what if -"  
"We'll worry about it in the morning" Sirius told him, and they all headed up to their rooms together.

**Please review and tell me what you think! The next chapter should come up a lot quicker, as It will be fairly short - and will include Voldemort!  
****Thanks for reading :) **


	15. The Dark Lord's new plan

**Hey guys. Here's a chapter on Voldemort, that I hope you enjoy. It may be a bit confusing and a bit weird. If you find it confusing, tell me and I'll explain.  
I don't own Harry Potter. **

The Dark Lord was watching the blazing fire, deep in thought about the prophecy. It was all that was occupying his mind, as soon as he had made his return to power and Harry Potter had escaped him - again.  
Lord Voldemort heard footsteps approaching, and he watched with disgust, as his lowliest, most pathetic of servants came scurrying (quite literally) to where he was standing, and descended into a deep bow.  
"Stand, Wormtail" he commanded lazily. Wormtail straightened his back, though his head was still bent, out of fear, not respect.  
"My Lord," Wormtail muttered, avoiding looking into his unmerciful, red eyes. "My Lord, I have found a most interesting piece of information" he muttered nervously.  
"I saw an owl leaving Hogwarts, and - I killed it my Lord, and I saw that it had a message - a message addressed to Dumbledore, my Lord!" Wormtail took a risk, and looked up, with excitement in his small, watery eyes. Voldemort saw he was expecting praise for his achievement. He gave a cold, mocking laugh, causing wormtail to wince.  
"Expecting praise, wormtail? Anyone could have completed this task!" He hissed.  
"Lord - you are seeking the prophecy, are you not?" Wormtail asked pleadingly. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Well, after reading this letter, I have - I believe there may be no need" Wormtail's voice had been reduced to a whisper, marveling at his own daring to contradict Voldemort's plan.  
Voldemort's snake-like red eyes narrowed.  
"How dare you?" He demanded in a quiet and menacing hiss. Wormtail shook his head vigorously, his face pale. "How dare you?" He demanded again, his voice growing steadily louder. Wormtail took a few steps back, trembling from head to foot. "How dare a lower life form, such as you, question the intelligence of a superior, like myself! I would rather return to the deadened form I was, than ask for advice from you!" Voldemort made no effort to suppress the cold, mocking smirk that was forming on his lips, as Wormtail had curled up in a ball and buried his head in his chest. His wheezy sobs could be heard, as he rocked back and forth. Voldemort allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Wormtail's misery a few seconds longer, before continuing.  
"There is much shame in asking for you opinion, Wormtail. However," He paused, allowing his powerful voice to echo of the walls. Wormtail looked up, hopefully.  
"There is no shame in using what you have brought me. Give me the letter, Wormtail, and you will be forgiven."  
Wormtail reached into his robes, and pulled out an envelope addressed to Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort snatched it out of his hand, and allowed him to return to his pitiful sulking.  
Voldemort's red eyes skimmed the letter, and the look of slight amusement on his face gradually transformed to a look of hatred and intrigue as he progressed through the letter. When he had finished, he put the letter aside, deep in thought. Wormtail's watery eyes watched him closely, with fear etched into every inch of them.  
"Well," Voldemort said in a soft and calm voice, after a long pause. "Be a good servant, and fetch me Louise" Voldemort commanded. Wormtail obediently stood up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a woman.  
Louise did not share her appearance with her two older sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, and of this she was proud. She had a round face, as well as cold, dead grey eyes, that highly resembled a pair of gravestones. Her hair was straight and untangled, as if it was made up of thin, black thread. Her lips were not twisted into the mocking smirk she wore around her inferiors (which in her opinion was everyone but the Dark Lord) but had a look of reverence, that no doubt had everything to do with the presence of her Master.  
"My Lord?" She asked, noticing Voldemort's look of deep concentration. "There is a problem?"  
"A problem? On the contrary. Read this, Louise" Voldemort gestured with his thin, long fingers to the letter on the table. Louise picked it up, and read silently. Once she had finished, she was frowning. She was wondering how to phrase what she wanted to say to The Dark Lord, while sounding as humbled as possible.  
"Forgive me my Lord, for not sharing the high intellect you posses, for I cannot begin to comprehend what thoughts pass in your superior brain. However, I fail to see how this is our advantage? Cannot the fool, Dumbledore, use these children from the future to his advantage?"  
Louise watched Voldemort's reaction to her carefully placed words. He was smiling in a way which displayed his superiority. He would no doubt, not pass on the opportunity to display his superior intellect. Louise was also going to receive the insight she wanted, too. An insight into Voldemort's brain was something not many could obtain without insulting Voldemort, and hence, dying. Her manipulative skills and restraint (skills not many death eaters possessed) was ironically what made her Voldemort's most trusted death eater.  
"The fool Dumbledore would not dare to unravel the mysteries of the future. He is too weak to handle such power. Why, he has been driven out of Hogwarts, and into hiding! We will be more than capable of capturing these children, and prying the outcome of events from them!" Voldemort stared hungrily into the blazing fire, as if he could already hear the children's screaming voices under the influence of the cruciatas curse, as they told Voldemort everything they knew  
"However, we must excersize restraint. No, we will not proceed with my ingenious plan - just yet. We must bide our time, and gather as much information as possible. Wormtail!" Wormtail jumped with fright, expecting another punishment.  
"I have a task that only you can perform" Voldemort said silkily.  
"M - my lord?" Wormtail stuttered, having resumed his quivering.  
"You are to spy on Hogwarts' newest occupants, in your animagus form, and gather as much information as possible about them. But I am warning you," His last sentence became especially threatening, and Louise looked as though she was thoroughly enjoying watching Wormtail being bullied so brutally.  
"If you ruin this plan, you will wish for the enemy to kill you. You do not want to come back having failed me" Voldemort's voice was radiating fury, as if the mere thought of Wormtail failing him gave him incomprehensible anger.  
Wormtail gave on last shudder before he left the room, to perform the task Voldemort had instructed.  
"As for you, Louise - see if you can intercept any more letters for me. Lord Voldemort likes to be well informed before making his final decisions. Tell no-one, Louise.  
Louise bowed, smiling gleefully at being entrusted before anyone else, and turned to leave, leaving the Dark Lord to his many thoughts.

**Thank you so much to everyone who read my story! :) **

**The next chapter returns to Harry, the marauders, and the third generation at Hogwarts. I haven't written what the letter says intentionally. It is meant to be a letter that Albus, Lily and James S sent to Dumbledore. I will write what the letter says in a later chapter. If you want another Voldemort chapter that explains everything, and reads out the letter,please tell me. **

**Please, please, PLEASE review, I love to hear what you think, even if you hated reading my story, it doesn't take long, and it will inspire me to write the next chapter faster. :) **


	16. Before the full moon

**Okay, so the following chapter is set BEFORE the full moon rises. It's longer than my usual chapters (which is why it took me about three to four days to write) and a bit more boring, but the next chapter will make up for the dullness of this one, that's a promise. :)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) **

Despite his friends' constant reassurances throughout the day, Remus couldn't help but feel more nervous than usual about the approaching full moon. In his own time, the students avoided the shrieking shack because they thought it was haunted, and when they heard the howls coming from the forest on a monthly basis, they assumed it was being made by ghosts.

However, in this time, the shrieking shack had been silent for many years, and Harry would have grown up knowing that he, Remus, was a werwolf, and that the shrieking shack was not haunted. What would Harry think when he heard the howls coming from the shrieking shack? What if he wanted to investigate?  
"Mr Hedgeock!" Professor McGonagall's sharp voice pierced through Remus' imaginary bubble of ignorance, bringing him back down to Earth with a jolt. She raised a disapproving eyebrow at him. His cheeks went red with embarrassment, and he fixed his concentration on the desk, muttering "Sorry professor" sheepishly.  
"Now that Mr Hedgeock has deemed us worthy of his attention," McGonagall said sourly, giving Remus one last glare before continuing with her lesson.  
Remus could sense that James and Sirius were trying to catch his eye. He intentionally avoided looking at them, and tried to give transfiguration his undivided attention. He found it near impossible to concentrate with his head so full of thoughts. He sighed, and settled for looking like he was focusing, determined to not draw attention to himself.  
When transfiguration finished, Remus was the first out of the classroom. He hurried to the Gryffindor common room, where he threw his bag down behind an arm chair, and collapsed into it. Remus thought for a minute, before deciding to go to the shrieking shack earlier than usual. James and Sirius would be able to guess where he was when they saw his bag, and would join him soon after. He left the common room, and headed towards the gates.  
He turned a corner, and came face to face with none other than Lily Evans. She gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Remus?" She asked smiling, though there was a note of caution in her voice. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He answered, and returned her smile, though his was noticeably forced and weak.  
"Where are you going? The common room's that way" She gestured in the direction Remus had came.  
"Oh - I know, I was - I forgot my book in the transfiguration classroom. I need to hand in my assignment to McGonagall, so -" He slipped past her, and began walking briskly down the corridor.  
"But the classroom's the other way!" Lily called after him. Remus pretended not to hear her, and continued to walk towards the school gates, leaving Lily stranded in the deserted corridor, feeling very confused. After a moment's thought, she decided to retrieve Remus' book for him, and began heading back to the transfiguration classroom.  
As soon as he was sure Lily couldn't see him, Remus broke into a run, stopping only when he reached the whomping willow to pick up a long stick and poke the knot in it's trunk. He climbed the staircase leading to the shrieking shack, and when he entered the room, he leaned against the unstable wall, panting, and allowed himself to slide onto the floor, where he buried his face in his hands, and waited. It only took a few minutes for Remus to conclude it was nothing short of torture.  
He was accompanied by nothing but the silence and his thoughts, and he could not decide which was worse.  
His thoughts all belonged to the same, tormenting genre - ('It's bad enough you poison the world with your existence in your time - Now you're poisoning the world in another time?')  
When Remus tried to achieve mindfulness, and concentrate on the silence, gruesome images flashed before him in his mind. First, there was Harry. He was nothing more than a limp and helpless corpse, sprawled across the floor and drenched with blood. James was crying over him. Then there was Akyra, screaming with pain and clutching the wound in her leg, that looked horrifyingly like the imprint of a werewolf's teeth. Stephan was there, his face void of his usual cheery expression. It had been replaced with a look of grief, as he watched his daughter transform into a werewolf. Next, Ron. He was trying to run away from him, but he tripped. The sickening snap of his leg was barely audible over his terrified and desperate cries for help. Remus bared his teeth, approached Ron, and -  
"Moony!" Remus looked up to see his friends standing at the doorway of the shrieking shack, looks of concern etched onto their faces.  
Remus didn't think he'd ever been more happy to see them. His face broke out into the first genuine smile all day, which they returned, feeling relieved.  
I'm being paranoid, Remus thought to himself. I've got my friends with me, and it'll be okay.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he put the last full stop on his potions essay. Not wanting to think about it any longer, he stuffed it in his bag. There was an unusual silence ringing in the common room. Even Akyra was doing homework. As Harry's bright green eyes skimmed the common room, it occurred to him why.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked out loud.  
Akyra looked around the common room and shrugged, before returning her gaze reluctantly to her homework, sighing.  
"I'm bored" she announced.  
Hermione scowled, but she did not avert her eyes from her parchment. "You should do your potions essay" She told her.  
Akyra scoffed. "What's the use, we're going to fail anyway, even if our essays are brilliant. I don't see the use of wasting all that time.  
"We could visit Grawp" Harry suggested.  
"I can't come. This Ancient Runes essay is due in tomorrow" Hermione informed.  
"I'll come" Akyra said brightly.  
"I"ll get the map and the cloak" Harry stood up to go to his dormitory.  
"There's no need" Akyra pulled them out of her pocket, beaming.  
Harry stared at her. "You rummaged through my trunk?" He asked her, slightly frustrated. Akyra gave a look of mock offense.  
"I am appalled you think I would stoop to that level!" She exclaimed. "I got it from your bag" She added in a rushed undertone.  
Harry rolled his eyes, half annoyed, half amused.  
"Let's go" He snatched the cloak from her hands, and headed towards the door.

Lily arrived in the empty transfiguration classroom, and searched the room for Remus' book, to no avail. The whole classroom was bare, except for the chairs and tables. Lily frowned. There was something extremely wrong about the whole situation - Remus going in the wrong direction, not paying attention in class, acting weird - Now that Lily thought about it, he behaved like this every month. She sighed. She was unsure of whether to confront him or to offer him help - either way, he still had James, Sirius and Peter, and as annoying as they could be, they were still loyal friends. Lily felt self-disgust welling inside her at the thought. She left the classroom, planning to go to the library to finish her transfiguration essay, when she heard footsteps coming up the nearby stairs, and a familiar voice echoing off the stone walls.  
" - if we're seen? Seriously, Harry, I don't know if that really -" Akyra froze, and stopped mid - sentence at the sight of Lily.  
"Hi" Lily said, smiling. "Where are you going?" She hoped it didn't sound like an accusation, as she was trying to keep the raw curiosity out of her voice.  
"Library" Akyra said quickly, almost as if it was a reflex. Harry shot her a glare that said quite clearly: 'as if anyone's going to ever believe that', which Akyra ignored.  
"Same. We can go together." Lily said suspiciously, looking from Harry to Akyra.  
"We've - We'll meet you there, we - um," Harry shot Akyra a desperate look.  
"We've left our books in the dungeons" Akyra finished for him.  
"Oh. Okay. I'll meet you there then" Lily walked to the end of the corridor and turned left. She glanced back to see if they were watching her, then concealed herself behind a suit of armor, wondering if they were telling the truth. If they were, they would have gone the other way to the dungeons. She wondered briefly if she was doing the right thing, before she heard footsteps echoing off the stone walls. Her green eyes darted from the gates to the corridor she had just emerged from. When her search showed no signs of human activity, she concluded there was probably a ghost.  
Only when she heard something shatter in the middle of the hallway, and the muffled swearing fit that followed, did it occur to her that they were under the invisibility cloak.  
The sound of the footsteps continued. The front gates were opened, closed, and there was silence once more.  
Lily stared at the doors, and had a sudden urge, driven mostly by curiosity, to follow them. She emerged from behind the armor, and was walking towards the door, when she heard a nagging voice inside of her head.  
"This is exactly what Petunia would have done. Nosiness would have steered Petunia to those doors. You're not that much unalike"  
Lily froze. _Was_ she being nosy?  
'No,' another voice inside her head said firmly. 'You're being considerate, not nosy. You don't know what could happen to them out there, and neither do they'  
Assured she was doing the right thing, Lily walked confidently to the front doors, pulled them open, and set out into the darkness, her eyes peeled, scanning the landscape for any sign of movement.  
As observant as she was, Lily overlooked what was gradually emerging from behind a wispy cloud. It was gleaming like a gem in a pile of dull grey rocks, and in direct contrast with the black, night sky.  
The full moon had risen.

**I hope you're all still awake - thank you for bearing with me and reading this chapter. ****  
**

** I got a LOAD of reviews last week, so thank you all for that :) Please continue to review, I love to hear what you think, and I'm always open to constructive criticism :P**

******The next chapter should be fun to write... (hehehe) **


	17. Night of the full moon

**Sorry about the long wait everyone - no excuses this time for updating late. I wasn't really happy with the way I'd written it, so I went back and re-wrote it, and I left it for a few days, and I deleted sections, and I added sections... anyway, here it is. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

The howl of a Werewolf pierced the otherwise peaceful night, and Remus Lupin charged into the forest, closely followed by a stag, a dog, and a rat.  
Not far off from them, Harry and Akyra were making their way down the familiar pathway that lead to Grawp, Hagrid's giant half brother.  
Lily, however, was stumbling along behind them, trying to catch up. She had never been this deep in the forest, and though she didn't like to admit it, she was fairly scared - and a little bit lost.  
She was unfamiliar with the route, and she didn't know which way Harry and Akyra had gone. She couldn't make out the trees from one another - under the weak light of her wand, they all looked the same. She couldn't tell for sure, but she was certain that she had passed the same thick trunked tree at least three times, which judging by the large chunk missing from the it's side, had suffered the wrath of a vicious monster's fury.  
The darkness didn't only decrease vision - it enhanced hearing. The eerie silence made the occasional screeches and thuds even more terrifying. Lily jumped with fright every time she heard a new noise.  
However, Lily was not a Gryffindor for nothing, as she constantly reminded herself, so whenever she heard strange screeching, loud bangs, or suggestive thuds, she gritted her teeth, puffed out her chest, and forced herself to continue. In other words, it was nothing but pure courage that caused her to stride confidently onwards - and slam, face first, into a large tree.  
Lily looked up, rubbing her head, as her wand light illuminated the silhouette of a familiar thick, sturdy trunk that had a large chunk ripped out of it's side.  
"That's the fourth time!" She muttered frustratedly to herself, picking herself up and giving the tree the deadly glare she so often gave to James Potter.  
An ear splitting howl pierced the night, issuing from a location that was a bit too close for Lily's liking.  
Usually, Lily wouldn't have needed a clearer indication that she was unwelcome. She would have turned, and bolted in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her.  
However, the nearby howl had given Lily a start, causing her to jump and her wand to drop.  
She was now on all fours, groping desperately on the muddy ground, muttering curse words she had picked up from Akyra.  
"Come on, come on, come on!" she urged in an undertone. Her hand touched something that was long, hard, and stick like. She held it up hopefully, only to discover it was nothing more than a regular stick.  
She tossed it aside furiously, and continued searching.  
If she hadn't been so caught up in finding her wand, she would have noticed that there were footsteps getting louder and gradually approaching her. Only when two figures burst through the bushes, panting, did she look up and freeze.  
She could make out the silhouettes of two short figures - a boy and a girl. One had long, wavy hair, and the other had extremely messy hair that stuck out at odd angles.  
"Lucy?" Akyra asked, sounding bewildered.  
"Akyra? Harry?" Lily breathed a sigh of relief.  
Akyra opened her mouth to ask her what she was doing, when an uncomfortably familiar howl pierced the night, evidently closer than the first.  
There was a pause.  
"Harry," Akyra started, a tone of reason entering her voice that Lily didn't think existed.  
"Don't -" It was if Akyra had anticipated what was going to happen next. She made to grab Harry before he even began running in the direction of the howl, but she was too late - he had bolted into the bushes, and was long gone.  
Lily was staring after him, her jaw dropped. Akyra, on the other hand, was not as shocked as she was angry.  
"Harry come BACK!" She screamed after him, but it was pointless - he was already gone.  
She groaned in frustration, and kicked the tree, hard. She gasped with pain, and clutched her foot in agony, hopping unstably, and decided to unleash her anger towards the tree in the form of verbal abuse instead.  
"I can't believe him!" She screamed, when she had regained her balance and her foot was planted firmly on the ground.  
"You know, It's times like these I wonder who the bigger idiot is. I'm gonna save his life - then I'm gonna kill him. Come on, let's go!"

Sirius' vigilant eyes scanned the area, his ears trying to pick up more of the cry he could have sworn he had heard moments earlier. The stag ahead of him gave him a curious look (Sirius assumed it was curious - it was hard to tell when James was in his animagus form) which Sirius dismissed, merely shaking his head. He didn't know how to explain the nagging suspicion he was getting that something was not right. His ears were alert (a feat that did not normally occur) and he was trying to pick up any trace of sound. He froze, as another cry penetrated the silence.  
"Harry come BACK!" Akyra's furious voice came from somewhere in the distance. It was followed by a prolonged groan, the sound of her fury echoing off the trees.  
Sirius didn't need a second indication of what needed to be done. Vaguely aware of the fact James had cast him a sideways, panicky glance, Sirius bolted in the direction of the cry, going as fast as his four legs could carry him. The same distressing phrase kept rushing through his mind, much like he was rushing through the forest. His thoughts were causing his speed to mountain with his fears. 'They're in the forest, and they're going to get killed' He dodged various trees and bushes expertly, not knowing, or caring, where his sudden burst of agility had come from. All that mattered to him was that no one met the fully grown Werewolf, that was lurking hungrily a short distance away, and would not hesitate to kill.

Lily was cautiously following the glow of Akyra's wand, as her's was lying somewhere in the depths of the forest, among the sticks and leaves.  
"Harry? Where are you!" Akyra called into the night, worry and frustration etched into every syllable she spoke.  
"Why would he chase after whatever made that howl?" Lily asked. She had phrased the question with care, and ran it through her mind several times to make sure it did not display the curiosity with which she was burning.  
"Because he's an idiot" Akyra snapped, her impatience directed more at Harry than Lily.  
"But - he's probably going to get himself killed! No-one could be that stupid," Then again, Lily thought to herself. This was James Potter's son they were talking about.  
Akyra sighed. "Look," she explained. "Harry - thinks it might be a Werewolf"  
Lily's jaw dropped, and she froze.  
"A werewolf?" she asked, bewildered. "But that's - absurd! Even if it was, why -"  
"Harry thinks he may know the Werewolf" Akyra said quickly. "And the Werewolf may get arrested if he's discovered. I don't know what Harry thinks he can do, but I do know what he's asking himself. Say Harry's right, and the Werewolf in question is in the forest right now - why didn't he just take the Wolfsbane potion? And what's he doing at Hogwarts? It just - it doesn't add up."  
Lily paused, and allowed herself to absorb everything Akyra had just said.  
"There are bad Werewolves, aren't there?" Lily suggested gravely "Werewolves that look forward to the full moon, and position themselves in places where they know they'll end up biting people?" Lily went pale at the thought.  
"I didn't think of that" Akyra admitted. There was a pause, as both girls considered the possibility.  
"Would this have anything to do with Voldemort? He wouldn't make a decision like that" If he's still around, Lily added mentally to herself.  
"You're right. I don't think he'd blow his cover like that. If he wanted a Death Eater at Hogwarts, there are a number of people he could easily arrange that none of the teachers would suspect - see, that's another thing - the teachers. The students will think the ghosts in the Shrieking Shack have come back, and wouldn't question the rumor, but the teachers? The teachers will know the truth. The Shrieking Shack never had any Ghosts" Akyra shook her head. "Probably a rogue werewolf"  
"The Shrieking Shack was never haunted?" Lily asked. "What was it then"  
The fourth howl of the night punctured the silence, shriller, colder, and colder than the previous ones.  
"Oh no. It's much closer! He's going to get himself killed!" Akyra exclaimed. "Okay, abandon current plan, the - that _thing _is too close for us to save him. Lucy, go back to the castle and get help. Tell Ron and Hermione what happened, they're probably wondering as well."  
"What about you?"  
"I'll - figure something out"  
"Akyra!"  
"Okay, okay, I'll create a diversion"  
"How?"  
"I dunno, loud bang maybe?"  
Lily gave Akyra an incredulous look.  
"Relax,relax, I'll be spontaneous - It's what I do best - and Hermione said all my pranks were pointless."  
"At least have a plan!" Lily demanded. "Set off a loud bang!"  
"Lucy, there's much more to pranking than a bunch of loud - actually, that's not half bad - I may use that one. Have you ever considered becoming a prankster yourself?"  
"I need you to become serious again, this is a dire situation, and we're wasting -"  
"Okay, okay, loud bang it is"  
Lily sighed, a mixture of exasperation and relief.  
"Which way to the castle? I can't see a thing" Lily asked.  
"Left!" Akyra told her, before disappearing amongst the trees.

Sirius stopped, his breaths reduced to desperate rasps for air. He leaned against a nearby tree, still panting.  
A vague rustling filled the air, gradually becoming more vivid. Sirius' eyes narrowed in attentiveness, watching the direction the rustling was coming from.  
Suddenly, a figure jumped out of one of the bushes. Sirius could make out the blurry outline of someone fairly short, with extremely messy hair.  
It was Harry. He had his wand out, and was looking wildly in every direction. Sirius was glad he was well hidden among the bushes. He didn't know exactly how Harry would respond to seeing him in his animagus form. Harry leaned against a tree, and gradually allowed himself to slide down it.  
Sirius only had time to wonder vaguely what Harry was doing, and whether he suspected anything, before an ear splitting explosion went off in the distance, shaking the ground. Fluorescent orange, purple, and turquoise sparks flew from the mushroom shaped cloud, coming together and creating various three dimensional images.  
"HARRY!" Sirius jumped slightly at the intensity of the cry. His grey eyes darted to and fro, looking for the source.  
"I'm over here" Harry called back, his eyes still glued to the sky, where the sparks had formed the image of Professor Umbridge being chased by particularly lethal looking gnomes.  
Akyra was fighting her way through a couple of particularly stubborn branches, muttering barely audible swear words under her breath as she went. She emerged from the thick bramble, her face scratched, her clothes slightly torn, and looking mutinous.  
"What was that?" She demanded furiously, her fists clenched. "What were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry. I thought I heard - you know"  
Akyra sighed, her voice losing it's cold tone.  
"It's probably a random Werewolf, please don't worry" Akyra begged.  
"What if it's a werewolf working for Voldemort?" Harry asked. "What if he wants us to ignore it?"  
There was a pause.  
"Did you see my masterpiece? Look - it's a prototype. I also installed a distancing feature, so it can travel at an impressive speed to the destination of the buyer's choosing! I installed the finishing touch moments later, to distract the - whatever that was."  
Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, concluding he would have to make Harry and Akyra leave - but how? He observed his surrounding, wondering if there was anything that would cause them to go back to the castle. His eyes stopped at the glistening puddle at his feet. As Sirius gazed at the gigantic, shaggy dog reflected in it, at the an idea came to him. Having a sudden burst of courage, Sirius stepped out from his hiding place, and hoping beyond anything that his plan would work, let off his signature bark, so similar to his laugh.  
Sirius didn't need light to tell that Akyra and Harry were staring at him, gobsmacked. There was a silence, through which Sirius could hear his heart beating rapidly.  
"Sirius?" Harry's voice was shaky as he spoke. "What are you doing here? You should -" But exactly what he should have done, Sirius didn't find out, for he decided to commence phase two of his plan. He took off into the distance, sprinting towards the castle at a pace that allowed Harry and Akyra to keep up with him, but not catch him. He cast occasional glances behind him, to make sure that Harry and Akyra were close in pursuit. When they finally reached the edge of the forest, breathless and panting, Sirius was nowhere to be seen.  
"Snuffles?" Akyra called as loudly as she dared, praying her voice didn't echo off the trees. There was no reply. Sirius, who was hiding in a nearby bush, raised his eyebrow at the name 'snuffles'. He couldn't see himself consenting to something that made him sound like a cute, harmless, fluffy creature.  
"He must have gone" Harry told Akyra.  
There was a pause, in which they both searched avidly for any signs of movement.  
"I think you're right. Should we go back to the castle?" Sirius breathed a sigh of relief at these words. His plan had worked!  
"No. What if someone finds him?" Sirius groaned quietly. Of course, being James' son, Harry wouldn't rest until he knew Sirius was out of trouble. Curse his best friend's humanity - but why was Harry so concerned?  
"He probably knows what he's doing. He's on Dumbledore's orders. Besides, we don't know for sure that it was him" Akyra said, her voice confident and reassuring.  
There was another pause.  
"Hang on. Where's Lucy?" Harry asked.  
Sirius froze. What was Lily doing in the forest?  
"She's back at the castle already. Stop worrying" Akyra's tone had a slight edge of annoyance to it now.  
"But what if -"  
"Look," Akyra had given up on trying to be helpful, and now sounded thoroughly frustrated.  
"Sirius may be a reckless lunatic at times, but he's smarter than that. He would not defy Dumbledore, so, if he's here, he's here on Dumbledore's orders. Would Dumbledore honestly order him to do something like this, if he hadn't thought through it thoroughly, and had a exceptional reason?" She hissed.  
"Well..."  
"It was rhetorical!" Akyra snapped. "And they tell me I'm the idiot. Look, do you trust Dumbledore with your life?"  
"My life? Yes. Somebody else's life... that's a completely different matter."  
The howl of a werewolf penetrated the night for the fifth time, though thankfully, it was the most distant it had been so far. Harry and Akyra glanced nervously at each other, and reach the silent conclusion to continue the argument in the morning.  
Sirius, however, remained rooted to the spot. Many phrases from the conversation kept running through his head, causing him to wonder what the future had in store for him.

**Thanks so much to everyone who read! The next chapter I'm introducing around three new characters, two of who are related to Akyra... please review, I always love to hear what you think, even if it's negative. **


End file.
